Hey! Hey! Hey! Here's Harry Kane!
by Ybarra87
Summary: Lilly Kane was walking the streets of London when enemies of her brother corner her but before she could get hurt she was saved by Harry who was living on the streets at the time. This is the story of how became a member of the Kane family. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or the King of Fighters series.


**This was something that came to me and I had to give it a shot.** **This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For Billy Kane it was suppose to be a simple job accompanying Geese Howard to London for a business meeting but it got a little complicated when his sister Lilly found out he was going to London and insisted on coming with him. For him London was a bit of a sore subject as it was where his sister and him grew up as orphans. He remember what he had to do to in order to get money for them to survive. The fights he took part of in secret just to get money for them. He won a lot of fights pissing off a lot of people who bet against him and they probably would of killed him if it wasn't for Geese Howard stepping in to offer Billy a job as his bodyguard after seeing his skills with his staff. Billy of course agreed providing that his sister came with him which Geese happily agreed to. Billy quickly accepted the position and what he was suppose to do but he also made sure to keep Lilly in the dark about what he was doing.

Lilly simply wanted to go to London so she could visit some of her old favorite places. She knew that her brother would want to go with her when she went out so she decided to sneak out the moment he went to meet with Mr. Howard. As soon as she got out of the hotel room she was sharing with her brother she began to visit the old places she used to hang out at. Unfortunately she got the attention of a few people who had a grudge against her brother and decided to follow her. After a few minutes Lilly noticed that she was being followed by five men curious by why they were following her she turned around to ask them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but noticed you were following me. Could you tell me why?" She asked.

One of them just gave a small smile. "Are you related to Billy Kane?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Lilly answered. "But you still haven't answered my question."

The first man just looked at the others and let out a devious smile. "Grab her." He said as two of them grabbed Lilly by the arms. "Take her to that alley over there!" He yelled while pointing to a vacant alley.

As soon as they got to the alley the two men who were holding Lilly tossed her into a corner. "Why are you doing this to me?!" She asked scared at what they were going to do to her.

"You see your brother cost us a lot of money when you two lived around here and we intend to collect what he owes through you." The first man said as he slowly walked towards her.

Lilly just closed her eyes wishing her brother was here so he can save her when she started hearing the men scream in annoyance. She opened her eyes to see the men being hit with rocks and other objects. When the rocks and objects stopped a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes who was wearing glasses and also had a lightning bolt scar on his head, who looked to be around eight, jumped down from a fire escape with a pipe in his hand and began attacking them. He just gave a small glance at Lilly and yelled out. "RUN!"Lilly didn't know who he was but she did what he said and started running leaving the boy alone with the five men.

Harry Potter was anything but an eight year old normal boy with an eight year old normal life. For his entire life he has lived with his aunt and uncle along with their son and has only been treated as a servant and slave. They would always call him a freak and beat him for no reason. When he started school he had went to the teachers and the principal but they just said he was lying and seeking attention. The teachers who had tried to help him were just fired and replaced with ones who were mean to him. Eventually he tried going to the police and showed his bruises to him but they just told him he was just seeking attention and to stop hurting himself. Harry then realized he could never trust or rely on anyone that the world was always going to be against him and he should give up but a small part of Harry wanted to free from this life. Listening to that small part Harry ran away but he was immediately caught by the cops and brought back to the Dursleys who then proceeded to beat him. After that beating that small part of him that wanted freedom shrunk a little. He now knew that the cops would be coming after him right away so he needed to work on his escape skills and he knew the best way to do it was to use his cousin Dudley who would play Harry hunting with his friends. By running and hiding from his cousin and his friends Harry's escape skills greatly increased as he began running away even more only to be caught eventually. Each time he escaped was longer and each time he was caught the part of him that wanted freedom would shrink. Eventually it became a small sliver and Harry knew he had one more shot at running away and if he was caught it would fade away and he would be a broken soul. Harry knew it was pointless but he still listened to that small sliver and ran this time making sure he wasn't caught.

It had been five months since he ran away and Harry has been living on the streets of London surviving the best he could. He would occasionally pick pockets and steal from stores. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to survive and that was the only way. He also noticed the cops around the area were from Little Whinging and realized that they must of transferred to London to find him. He made sure not to be seen by them as the days went by only for their desire to find him to slowly increase.

It has been a week since his eight birthday and Harry noticed how that the cops patrolling the area has increased making it very difficult for him. He had no idea why there were so many until he heard one of them say that they'll be paid a fortune for his capture and return. It then came to him that someone was making sure his life was a living hell however it gave him another reason not to get caught. Today there were several cops were patrolling the alleys looking for him. Harry just saw this from a building rooftop but he also noticed something else. Five men following a young girl he saw that the cops noticed this but paid no attention to it like it didn't matter to them what happened however Harry could not ignore it because it was reminding him of the times he called out for help only for no one to come. He knew he had to do something even if it meant getting caught. He grabbed a pipe and bag of rocks he collected to use just in case the cops ever got close to him and ran towards the alley. As he got there he climbed down the fire escape and began throwing the rocks at them. When he was out of rocks he jumped off the fire escape with the pipe in his hand screaming at the girl to run while he attacked them. As soon as she was gone Harry just kept attacking only to be smacked from behind. He just heard the men complaining about the girl getting away which caused them to turn their attention on him. They then began beating him only to stop when they heard someone yelling at them to stop. Harry looked to see it was a man wearing a blue jacket and blue jeans. He also notice he was wearing a bandana but the thing that got his attention the most was the staff he was carrying.

Lilly just kept running not looking where she was going until she bumped into someone. She looked to see it was her brother. "Billy!" She shouted as she hugged him with tears began to flowing down her face. "It's awful!"

Billy just looked at her. He had no idea what had happened to her but he knew it had to be bad since she was crying this badly. "What happened?" He asked. Lilly began to tell him everything that had happened with those five men following her to the young boy jumping down and saving her. Billy just listened as she told him everything. He had a feeling that there were certain people still holding a grudge for the fights he won and that was why he wanted to accompany Lilly when she went out. He was just glad he found her before something happened but the fact that a kid jumped down to save her was something he wasn't expecting. He had no idea why he would do that but he knew that the kid was in real danger now and he had to help him. "Where is this kid at?" He asked. Lilly just pointed down to where the alley was. Billy just looked at his little sister. "Lilly go back to the hotel and stay there. I'm going to go see if that boy is alright."

"Be careful." Lilly said.

"I will." Billy replied as he went running down to the alley where the kid was at. When Billy had got there he saw the five men beating the boy. Seeing this just made him very angry. "HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" He screamed out getting their attention.

The men just turned around to see it was Billy. "Well if isn't Billy Kane." The first man said. "We saw your sister earlier and wanted her to pay the money you owed us if you know what I mean but then this little brat came along and ruined it!" He shouted as he kicked Harry in the gut.

"It was your own fault for betting against me." Billy said as he held his staff in a battle stance. "I won the battle and you lost the bet get over it. Now do yourself a favor and get out of here before I make you regret it!"

"I don't think so Kane. You see we bet a lot of money for you to lose and we lost it. So we're expecting to be paid back plus interest." The first man said as he signaled the others to attack him.

"Don't say I didn't give you a warning." Billy said as he extended his staff hitting one of men in the gut knocking him down as two others tried charging him. Billy quickly pulled his staff back and started twirling it as flames began to appear on it then sent the flames after the two hitting them. He then held his staff to the ground using it to lift his body up and jumped into the air landing near the last two men he knocking both of them down. He then went towards the leader. "You made a big mistake coming after my sister and I intend to make sure others don't make the same mistake again by making an example out of you." He growled out as he held his staff up and quickly shoved it down onto the man's right knee completely shattering the bones in his leg. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed out as the man's friends helped lift him up and they began to run. Billy then went over to the kid to see if he was okay as he looked at him the memories of Lilly and him living on the streets began to flood his mind. He could see this kid was struggling to survive just like they did and yet he willing risked his own life to help Lilly. Billy couldn't help but be impressed by him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." The boy said clearly ignoring the state his body was in. "There was girl here earlier I need to know she's okay."

"That was my sister." Billy replied. "I was looking for her when she ran into me and told me what happened. I came to help you." Billy just saw the boy trying to get up and just held him down. "You're too hurt to move." He said wanting him to stay still so he could think of something he could do to help him. "My name is Billy what's yours?"

"Harry." The boy replied struggling to get up only to be held down by Billy.

Just then a voice was heard coming towards them. "So this is what those men were running from." It said.

Billy grabbed his staff and quickly pointed it towards the person who just arrived ready to attack only to stop when he saw who it was. "Hein. What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Your sister ran into Master Howard and myself in the lobby." Hein replied. "She told us what happened and Master Howard had asked me to go check on you." Hein adjusted his glasses as he looked at Harry. "I take it this is the young man who saved your sister." He said.

"Yeah he is." Billy responded.

"I'm confused by why a child had to rescue your sister when there are several cops patrolling the area and they definitely should of noticed what was going on." Hein said getting Billy's attention.

"Your telling me that there were cops in the area and they ignored what was happening!" Billy shouted. "Why?!"

"That's because they're looking for me." Harry said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Hein asked.

"I'm a runaway." Harry replied as he went on to explain. "I lived with my aunt and uncle ever since I was a baby and they always treated me like a slave. They spread lies about me and abuse me not to mention I have to act dumber than their dumb son. I had enough so I ran away only to be caught by the cops right away. When I was returned my aunt and uncle just started beating me so I started improving me escaping skills and when I felt they were good enough. I ran away after I improved them but got caught again by the cops. I still kept running away each time was longer but got caught each time. Eventually I felt like I had one more chance to run away left in me so I ran again and made it to London. That was five months ago and somehow the cops from that town are now working here. I don't know why there so determined to find and catch me but I recently overheard one of them saying that someone was paying them to capture me and return me."

Billy just looked at Harry shocked at what he was hearing. "Why did you save my sister?" He asked. It was something he had to know. This kid could of ignored what was going to happen to her and avoid another day of being caught by the cops but he willingly put himself at risk against those men knowing were a lot stronger than him plus the cops would catch him.

"Because when I saw what was about to happen to her it made me remember the times I cried for someone to help me when I was being beaten for not cooking breakfast right or for doing better than their dumb son in school." Harry replied. "I knew if I ignored it I would be just like those monsters that call me a freak and I didn't want that! I don't want to be anything like them at all!"

Billy just thought to himself for a moment and looked at Hein. "Is the boss done with his business here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is." Hein replied. "We'll be ready to leave as soon as you're ready."

"Call the boss and tell him we'll have an extra passenger with us." Billy said as he picked up Harry. "Tell him everything this kid has told us and tell him if he refuses I'm resigning. That I know what he did for Lilly and me but this kid risked everything to save my sister and to me that counts more than anything else."

Hein quietly looked at Billy. "Very well I shall explain the entire situation to him." He said as he pulled out his phone after talking to Geese he hung up his phone. "Master Howard has agreed to your request although he wished you didn't threaten to resign seeing how he would of just agreed after hearing the story."

"Good then let's get going." Billy said as he carried Harry and ran with Hein back to the hotel making sure the cops didn't notice that he was carrying Harry.

As soon as they got back to the hotel and began to pack Billy explained to Lilly that he was bringing Harry with them since it wasn't safe for him to be in England and he deserves a better life than the one he has right now. Lilly just agreed with her brother on his decision. After they were done packing they immediately headed for Geese's private jet.

At the airport everyone was on Geese's private jet getting ready to take off when Hein looked out the window. "Uh sir, it appears the police are not going to let us leave so easily." He said.

Geese just gave a small smirk. "I had a feeling they were going to show up." He said as he head for the door. "Billy. Hein. With me." He said.

As Hein followed Geese out Billy stopped and looked at his sister. "You stay here with Harry this shouldn't take too long." He said causing his sister to just nod at him as he went outside.

As soon as Billy joined Geese and Hein outside he looked at the number of cops that had showed up. He walked towards Geese and stood next to him as Geese asked. "Is there something I could help you officers with?"

One of the officers stepped forward. "Yes there is Mr. Howard." He said. "We have reason to believe that you have a young boy with you and we would like you to hand him over to us."

Geese just looked at them and gave a small smile deciding he would toy with them a little. "What does this boy look like?" He asked.

"He is eight years old. He has black hair and green eyes. He also wears glasses but has a scar on his head shaped like a lightning bolt. His name is Harry." The officer responded.

"Is he some sort of criminal?" Geese asked.

"No sir. He's a runaway and we would like to return him home." The Officer replied.

Geese just smirked as he said. "That's funny. I thought he would be some sort of criminal seeing the number of cops that are here just for him. There must be something very special about him if a small army of cops are willing to take an interest in a runaway."

The officers began to sweat as Geese said this. The one in charge just looked at Geese. "We just want to return him to his family. They're very worried about him." He said hoping Geese would buy it.

"You're saying they're worried about him. Then that must mean they care a lot about him which makes me wonder why he would run away from them and if this is his first time doing so. Did you even bother to see how his home life is?" Geese asked as he smirked.

The leader of the officers there just gave out a growl. "Mr. Howard let's cut to the chase! We know you have the boy so give him to us right now!" He yelled out.

"No I will not." Geese replied. "But I agree with you on cutting to the chase so let me tell you I made a few calls after hearing the boy's story letting the top law official know that some of their officers are corrupt." The officers then began to sweat as Geese continued. "I told them what that boy had told me and that they're all from the same town he came from. That someone has been paying them to make sure the boy is returned to his relatives that abuse him and looked the other way. That they even ignored the attempted rape of my bodyguard's sister just to find him." Billy glared at the cops in anger as they started to shake. "Imagine they're surprise on hearing this and assured me their officers were clean but I simply told them to check it out otherwise I would take my business elsewhere to which they agreed. I believe they found out the truth by now and are trying to call you in while sending some of their own here to make sure you don't try and stop us from leaving."

The officers just stood there in shock and what he was telling them. "You're lying." The leader said.

"Then why don't you check with them to make sure." Geese replied. "If I am I will simply hand over the boy with no fuss." The leader just signaled one to do so and after a few minutes came back informing the leader that Geese was telling the truth. The leader just looked at him while Geese smiled. "I take it I'm right so I suggest you leave before they get here if you value your freedom." He said.

The leader just glared at him in anger. "We're being paid a lot of money just to return that brat to his aunt and uncle! I won't allow you to deny us from getting a fortune!" He yelled out as he pulled out his weapon signaling the others to do so.

Geese just gave a small smile. "I thought this trip would be boring." He said as went into a battle stance. "Billy! Hein! Go!" He shouted as he charged the officers letting out a Reppuuken that went towards the officers knocking a few of them out. Hein went running towards them slicing them with his hands knocking some of them out. He noticed one of them with their gun out and began to form a red orb in his hand and placed it into the ground. The second it hit the ground the officer fell to his knees as Hein walked towards him and slammed his head into the ground.

Billy took out his staff and extended it towards the officers left standing knocking them out. He then made his way to the leader. The leader had pulled out his gun but had it knocked out of his hand by Billy's staff as he got closer. When he was close enough to the leader Billy then smashed his staff into the man's gut making him drop to his knees. He then kicked him to the ground and placed his foot on top his chest as his staff was held above his head. "Who hired you to make that boy's life a living hell?" He asked.

"I don't know." The officer replied.

"I will smash your head in if you don't tell me!" Billy shouted.

"I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T KNOW!" The officer cried out. "WE DON'T KNOW WHO WAS PAYING US! ALL WE DO KNOW IS THAT AN OWL DELIVERED A LETTER TO US TELLING US TO MAKE SURE THE BOY STAYED WITH HIS AUNT AND UNCLE AND LOOKED THE OTHER WAY WHEN IT CAME TO HIM BEING ABUSED AND RETURN HIM IF HE RAN AWAY THAT WE WOULD BE PAID IF WE DO THAT!"

"You expect me to believe an owl delivered a letter to you?" Billy asked as he readied his staff but before he could use it Geese stopped him.

"He's telling the truth Billy." He said. "I heard of a certain group of people who use owls to deliver letters and I'm pretty sure it was them." Billy just pulled his staff back as Geese looked at the leader of the officers. "This person would contact you but you couldn't contact them right?"

"Yes, we don't know who he is just that he's willing to pay a lot of money for his return." The officer replied. "Recently he just upped the price for his return since he managed to stay gone this long. He told us that he ran away here and arranged for our transfers."

Geese just looked at the man. He had no idea who would have that kind of power and influence to arrange but one thing was for sure he had an instant dislike for who ever this man was. He then heard sirens approaching close to them. "Well it looks like the real law enforcement is now showing up." He said as he signaled Billy and Hein to round the corrupt officers up. When the cops got there Geese just simply pointed them to where the corrupt officers were and got into his jet along with Billy and Hein. With that annoyance dealt with they then returned to Southtown.

SOUTHTOWN, FLORIDA

It had been a day since they had gotten back from London and the first thing Billy and Lilly did was take Harry to the hospital. They were shocked when the doctor told them it was a miracle Harry had survive this long seeing the bruises and scars he was carrying. That Harry for some reason was suffering from some sort of fatigue that he had never seen and didn't know how to treat. He just suggested they take him home and help him get adjusted to his new home which happened to be their home. Lilly insisted Harry stayed with them since he had saved her and deserved a loving home with a family. Billy just agreed since he owed Harry for risking his life and freedom just to protect his sister and that his sister would be very anger if he didn't agree which was something he wanted to avoid.

When they got out of the hospital Billy had receive a call from Geese to meet him at outside a restaurant. Billy had asked if he could drop Lilly and Harry off at home first but Geese just told him it shouldn't take too long and they could have a desert if they wanted any. Billy just agreed and brought the two with him.

As they got to the restaurant a man dressed up as a Buddhist monk wearing a straw hat and carrying a praying staff was walking by when he stopped to look at Harry. This man was Sokaku Mochizuki. He made his way to Harry and pulled him aside getting the attention of Billy, Geese, Hein, and Lilly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Mochizuki!" Billy yelled out as Sokaku pulled out a paper talisman.

"This boy is heavily cursed and is being possessed by a piece of a demon's soul." Sokaku replied. "I intend to free him from it." Sokaku then threw the talisman on to Harry's head causing him to drop to his knees and scream.

Billy was ready to attack Sokaku only for Geese to grab him by the shoulder. "Wait Billy, let's just see what happens." He said causing Billy to reluctantly agree.

Suddenly a bright light came bursting out of Harry along with a dark cloud coming out of his scar. As the dark cloud came out everyone could see that it looked like some sort of demonic snake face spirit. It then let out a blood curdling scream as it disappear into the air. Harry just fell to the ground afterwards. Sokaku then removed the talisman from Harry's head. "I have rid the boy of his curses and the demon's soul living in his head." He said as he then walked off.

Lilly quickly made her way to Harry. "Harry are you okay?! Please say something!" She cried out.

Harry just began to groan. "I'm fine Lilly." He said as he opened his eyes only to see everything was blurry. He then took off his glasses and could see everything clearly. "That's funny I can see without my glasses now." He said shocking them.

Geese just looked at Harry and then looked into his eyes. He just gave a smirk. "Billy take Harry back to the hospital and have the same doctor run the same tests he ran earlier on him. I have a feeling they are going to be different this time." He said causing Billy to look at him confused.

Billy had no idea what his boss meant by that but he did what his boss told him to do. Needless to say Geese was right as the doctor told them that the fatigue Harry had was now gone like it disappeared like magic. He basically told them that Harry was now healthy and had no explanation for that or why he doesn't need glasses anymore. Billy and Lilly were just confused but they did know one thing Harry was very special. They didn't know how just how special he was but they were about to find out.

THE NEXT DAY

GEESE TOWER

Geese was currently going over the doctor's report of Harry that he managed to acquire. He knew right away when he first saw the boy there was something special about him and he had a pretty good idea what it was. He could see it in his eyes. Now he did thought about using him but he dismissed those thoughts the moment he heard Harry's story and looked in his eyes. He could that the boy was almost broken but somehow there was a small sliver that was keeping him together. When Sokaku performed his exorcism on Harry, Geese had noticed that the small sliver Harry had increased dramatically. He could tell from the look in his eyes that Harry could not be controlled. He also knew that if he developed any loyalty it would be towards Billy and Lilly not him and Billy was far too valuable to risk losing. However he did want to know who he was since he could somehow see a lot of his past in Harry. Harry would not tell his last name or the names of his aunt and uncle. Geese had a feeling Harry didn't fully trust them and thought they would return him if they knew. As he went over the file his secretary buzzed in telling him there was a government agent wanting to speak to him. Now he was keeping his operations off the radar and had no idea what this agent could want but had to know if the government found something on him. He just told his secretary to let the agent in.

A man then walked into Geese's office. "Hello Mr. Howard, my name is Hank Harris." He said as he sat down in a chair. "I happen to be with a high level government agency which won't allow me to divulge it's name."

Geese just looked at the man seeing that he was putting up a wall before getting to the point of why he was there. "Stop the song and dance and get to the reason why you're here." He said.

Hank just looked at Geese seeing that he did not want to waste anytime with him. He just gave out a sigh and said. "You see Mr. Howard, I happen to be looking for a young boy for reasons I can not get into. Now I found out yesterday you were with him outside a restaurant and I would like for you to tell me where I could find him along with his name."

Geese just looked at Hank and gave a small smile. "I take it you're looking for Harry because of that incident yesterday." Geese said. "That must mean he's a wizard and you are too since you're out looking for him so you can inform him about your world."

Hank just grew wide eyed at shock seeing that Geese knew the real reason why he was there. He decided to deny while slowly reaching for his wand. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Don't bother lying to me or try to reach your wand." Geese replied causing Hank to stop in his tracks. "I have no interest in your world or your secrets. I want power that comes from strength not magic so believe me when I say I have no use for your kind."

Hank just gave an offended look but then shook his head. "How do you know about us?" He asked.

"I have researched many legends and cultures and found out about your kind during that time. Now most would believe the legends about your world are make believe but I happened to believe in the make believe." Geese replied as he stared at the man. "Now let's just get to the reason you're here by starting off by who you're working for."

Hank just sighed knowing that he had to be honest with Geese since it was the only way to get answers. "I happen to be an auror with the MACUSA." He said. "I've been sent to investigate a large magical surge that went off in Southtown yesterday and discovered that it came from a young boy. Now this leads me to believe that this was his accidental magic and since it was very strong I need to find him so I can inform him about our world."

"I knew Harry was special the moment my bodyguard and his sister came back to the hotel with him." Geese mused.

Hank just looked at Geese confused. "Wait a minute you found him?" He asked. "Where?"

"London." Geese answered.

Hank just gave out a shocked look. "You brought a wizard from England here? Why?"

"Harry happened to save my bodyguard's sister from being raped." Geese answered. "In return Billy, my bodyguard, saved him and brought him back with us."

"No that's impossible." Hank responded. "We would of known if a wizard of his power entered our country!"

"That must of been because of the exorcism Sokaku Mochizuki performed on him yesterday." Geese replied. "He said Harry was cursed heavily and had a part of a demon's soul stuck in his head."

Hank's mouth just dropped wide open hearing this. "Exorcism?" He asked only to see Geese nod in confirmation. "Okay tell me exactly how your bodyguard came across him and do not leave out a single detail!" He yelled. Geese then began to explain the events of Lilly meeting Harry to Billy rescuing him as well as going into detail of what Harry told them about why he ran away and someone paying the cops to track him down and take him back to abusive relatives. Even went into detail about the fight they had with the cops and what they told them about the person who hired them. Needless to say Hank was very upset that this had happened to this young boy. Now he had his issues with Magical Britain and this just added another notch to the board on why he dislikes them. "Other wizards may find this very to believe but I'm not one of them when it comes to Magical Britain." Hank replied. "The ministry there is very corrupt and unfair. I don't know what they are up to but that boy must be important if he's living that kind of life. I need to call my bosses and tell them. I would also appreciate it if you could set up a meeting with your bodyguard so I can meet Harry."

"Very well I will provided you keep me in the loop about the circumstances concerning Harry." Geese replied.

Hank just looked at Geese. "And why should I do that?" He asked. "Frankly I shouldn't be talking to you about all this."

"I assure you I'll keep this to myself." Geese responded. "I find Harry very interesting and I want to know who would be responsible for the life he had so far. Believe me when I say this I dislike the fact that someone is going through a lot of trouble to make a little boy's life hell." Geese just looked at Hank seeing that he didn't know what to think. "How about this? You keep me in the loop and I help in the background when it comes to taking out the one behind this. In case you haven't figured it out I'm a very powerful man and with the right advice I could buy certain companies that they benefit from."

Hank just looked at Geese. He knew a powerful man like Geese Howard would be a powerful ally but he also knew who he was. "I'll think about it." He said as got up from his chair. "It's going to be a headache explaining all this to my bosses. I wish I had a picture of him."

Geese got up and handed the file he had on Harry to Hank. "Here's the file on Harry I acquired." He said. "Inside you'll find a picture of him."

Hank just opened the file and took a look at Harry's picture only for it to fall out of his hands as soon as he saw the picture. "It can't be." He said as he dropped to the floor and picked up the picture to take a proper look at it. "How? He almost looks like he could be his twin."

"I take it you know something." Geese said as he watched Hank's reaction.

"Did you manage to find out his last name?" Hank asked.

"No." Geese replied. "He refuses to tell us his last name or the names of his aunt and uncle. I believe he's afraid if we knew we would take him back."

"I'm starting to get a clear picture of who's behind this but I need to run it by my bosses and I need to talk to Harry." Hank said as he picked up everything that fell from the file.

"I'll let Billy know that you'll be stopping by." Geese replied. Hank just nodded at Geese and left.

LATER THAT DAY

THE KANE HOME

Billy was waiting for Hank Harris to show up after receiving a call from Geese informing him of Hank's visit and that it concerned Harry. He of course had to tell Lilly about Hank coming and she made it clear Harry was not leaving. He could see how attached his sister had become to him and how attached Harry was to her. Truth be told Harry was starting to grow on him as well. Eventually there was a knock at the door and Billy went to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Kane, my name is Hank Harris. I'm here to talk to Harry." Hank said.

Billy just looked at the man. "Fine come in." He said as Hank walked inside. He then pointed to the room Harry was in. "Harry is in that room with my sister but I need to tell you that my sister has no intention of letting you take Harry back to those monsters."

Hank just looked at Billy and gave a small smile. "Mr. Kane I can assure you I have no intention of returning Harry to those monsters." He said. "All I want to do is ask him some question and then have a talk with him that's all."

Billy shook his head and followed him into the room Harry and Lilly were in. Seeing them he knocked at the door getting their attention. "Hey Lilly this is Hank." He said. "He wants to talk to Harry."

Lilly just glared at Hank. "I'm not leaving the room." She said. "I intend to stay for this talk he's going to have with Harry."

Hank just gave out a sigh. "Very well." He said. "I know a losing argument when I see one." Hank then looked at Harry. "Hello Harry."

Harry just looked at Hank. "I'm not going back!" He spat out.

"No Harry I don't plan on sending you back." Hank replied. "I just want to ask a few questions first and after that I just want to have a talk with you. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Alright then when's your birthday and how old are you?"

"July 31st and I'm eight." Harry replied.

Hank's eyes just grew wide hearing that but just shook his head regaining his focus. "Okay next question. What is the name of your aunt and uncle?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Harry replied in disgust of having to say their name.

Hank saw that and just said. "We're almost done." He then asked. "Where are your parents?"

Harry just looked down. "They're dead." He said.

"How did they die?"

"They died in a car crash." Harry replied. "They were drunk and using drugs when it happened."

Hank just gave a disgusted look. "Who told you that?" He asked.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry replied. "It happened when I was one they said. They even said I should of went with them." Hank just growled as Lilly hugged Harry as he noticed the look on Hank's face. "Why are you asking me this?" Harry asked.

Hank just sighed and shook his head. "There's a picture of someone I want to show you." He said as he pulled out a picture and show it to Harry.

Harry just looked at the picture and his eyes just went wide with shock at seeing it. "He looks just like me only his hair and eyes are different." He said.

"His name is Charles Potter." Hank replied.

Harry just looked at Hank. "Why does he look like me and why does he have my last name?!" He shouted.

Hank just gave the boy a sympathetic look. "Harry there's no easy way to say this as I'm not completely sure what the answers are." Hank replied. "But I think he's your twin brother."

"I have a twin brother?!" Harry screamed out. "Where is he and why isn't he with me?!"

"I wish I knew what is going on Harry but I'm afraid I have some more bad news." Hank replied as he pulled out another picture. Hank then showed a picture of two adults with Charles. "This is James and Lily Potter. They're the parents of Charles and I believe their yours."

As Lilly tried to comfort Harry as he began to shake with rage Billy came bursting into the room since he was listening to the entire conversation. "YOU'RE TELLING US THAT HARRY'S PARENTS ARE ALIVE AND RAISING HIS TWIN BROTHER INSTEAD OF RAISING THEM BOTH?!" Billy screamed out. "WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING AS LEAVING HIM TO THOSE MONSTERS?!"

Hank just looked at Billy he could see the concern he had for Harry and the rage he had knowing that Harry's parents were alive and chose his brother over him. "Mr. Kane, I'm just finding out about all this now." He said. "I know who his parents are let alone who his brother is since he happens to be very famous but that existence of Harry was something I had no idea about. Now I can assure you I intend to find out exactly what is going on but I would prefer if you let me do my job and explain what I can!"

Billy just stood there glaring at Hank, Lilly who was watching her brother argue with him just sighed. She knew Hank was trying to be gentle and explain what he could but Billy was just making things a little hard. "Billy let Mr. Harris do his job before you start yelling." She said in a tone that made Billy flinch.

"Okay Lilly." He said as he went to stand in a corner.

Lilly just looked at Hank. "Mr. Harris please continue." She said.

Hank just gave a small smile. "Thank you, Ms. Kane." He said as he looked at Harry. "Now Harry, I understand that you're upset-" Before Hank could finish Harry interrupted him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Hank asked.

"Why did they abandon me for my brother?"

Hank just sighed as he looked at Harry. "I wish I knew Harry." He said. "Now I have a theory why but before I get into it I need to talk to you about something else first so you'll understand some of it when I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Alright then. Harry have you ever noticed strange things that happened around you that you can't explain?"

Harry then thought back remembering times when certain things had occurred around him. He remembered when they happened his aunt and uncle began beating him. "Yeah I remember." He said. "My aunt and uncle said that it was because I was a freak and they had to beat it out of me so it wouldn't happen again."

Hank just gave a scowl hearing that. "Harry, you're not a freak. In fact you're far from since it sounds like those people are the real freaks." He said. "You're a wizard, Harry."

Harry's eyes just grew wide hearing that. "That can't be true." He said. "I was told magic wasn't real!"

"Did you aunt and uncle tell you that?" Hank asked only for Harry to nod. "Figures, they probably told you that because they fear what they can't understand." He said.

"So I'm a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes you are, Harry."

"Does that mean, my parents and brother are wizards too?"

"Yes they are." Hank replied. "But before I get into that I need to tell you about the wizard world first." Harry just listened as Hank explained the wizard world to him. About how the wizard world exists and that the fact that he will have to go to wizarding school to help him control his magic. He then went into detail about the status of wizard families and how it was a big deal in Magical Britain than in America. After Hank felt Harry had heard enough he then told Harry about his family how a wizard terrorist named Voldemort came to his house one Halloween and tried to kill his brother only for the spell to somehow kill him instead. Hank explained that the wizard world only knew about Charles and not Harry. Hank explained that no one knew that Harry existed until today when he found out and told his bosses about Harry. He just told Harry that his bosses want to keep his existence a secret until they know more.

Harry just looked at Hank after hearing all of this he had no idea what to think. It just raised more questions he wanted to asked. "I got a few questions I want to ask." He said.

"I'll answer them the best I can." Hank replied.

"Why did this Voldemort guy come after my brother?" Harry asked.

Hank just gave a sigh. "That's something I wish I knew the answer to Harry." Hank replied. "You see nobody in the rest of the wizarding world knows why he targeted your family. That's a huge mystery that only Voldemort knows and I have a feeling there is one other person who knows as well."

Harry wanted to ask who this person was but right now there was one question he really wanted an answer to. "Why did my parents send me to my aunt and uncle?" He asked.

"That's a good question Harry." Hank replied. "I have done my research on your family and found out that your mother Lily." Hank then looked at Lilly. "That's with two L's. One in front and one before the last letter. Is a very loving mother I mean the reports on your father says he spoils your brother rotten and your brother is a brat. I find it very hard to believe she would send you to her sister which is reported that they had a falling out since her sister Petunia hates all things magical."

Harry just growled. "If she knew that Aunt Petunia hated everything magical why did she send me there?!" He shouted.

"I don't know why she did that Harry but I intend to find out." Hank replied as he pulled out another photo. "However I do think I know who gave them the idea to send you to them and also knows why Voldemort targeted your family." Hank then showed Harry a photo of an old man with a long beard. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He happens to be a very important person in Magical Britain since he helped stop a wizard terrorist in World War II. There are a lot of people who follow him your parents being two of them."

"I take it you don't like this old man very much." Billy replied as he noticed the disgust in Hank's mouth as he talked about him.

"No, I do not." Hank replied. "From the reports I have on him he is a master manipulator. He basically uses people like their chess pawns. Not to mention there was an incident two years ago that he caused which caused us to break whatever businesses we were doing with them in retaliation." Hank just took a deep breath trying to control himself before he truly got upset. When he was calm he continued. "The thing about Dumbledore is that everything he does he says is for the greater good but in truth it's his version of the greater good. He would sacrifice lives and say it was necessary just to stop a great threat instead of finding another solution. Now I think he told your parents to give you up and they followed his orders since they were loyal to him. I also think he had something planned for you since I was told there were cops out looking for you and being paid to return you to your aunt and uncle. I have a good feeling he was getting desperate since the longer you were gone the more likely someone was to find you and ruin his plans for you or worst destroy all the plans he had."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I'm not really sure." Hank replied. "I think you'll be assign a tutor that will help you with your magic since we want to keep the fact that we know about you a secret right now and that won't happen if you go to a wizard school. As for Dumbledore and your family we have to do some investigating first but I promise you that they will not get you back."

Harry just looked Hank in the eyes. "I believe you Mr. Harris." He said. "I thank you for telling everything you could and I hope you will tell me what you do because I do not want to go back there ever again."

Hank just gave Harry a smile. "I'll be sure to tell you what happens." He said as he walked out of the room with Billy following him.

Once they were outside Billy looked at Hank. "So what's going to happen now?" He asked.

Before Hank could answer another voice spoke. "That's what I would like to know too." It said. Billy and Hank turned to see it was Geese.

Hank just gave a sigh. "I take it you were somehow listening to my talk with Harry?" He asked.

Geese just gave a smirk. "I told you Mr. Harris, I find Harry very interesting." He replied. "I see a lot of myself in that little boy but I also see he has a lot of potential to do great things."

Hank just gave out another sigh. He could see that Geese was now going to be a part of this no matter what and frankly he didn't want to make an enemy out of him. "Well I would like to take him to a wizard doctor tomorrow to find out everything that was placed on him." He said.

"I take it you're trying to find out what Sokaku Mochizuki rid Harry of." Geese replied.

"Yes, I am." Hank replied. "Believe or not we have a file on Sokaku Mochizuki as he is one of the best exorcist and curse breakers there is and when you told me the exorcised a piece of a demon's soul from Harry's head it got me thinking. I have a good feeling what it was but I like one of our doctors to confirm it as well as tell us what was placed on him."

"What makes you think Harry is going to go with you tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"Well you and your sister are welcome to come." Hank replied. "Just let me do the talking and don't cause a scene."

"How will you deal with Magical Britain?" Geese asked.

Hank just gave a small chuckle. "Well the thing about Magical Britain is that there a part of England and that the queen is the one in charge." He said. "However the wizards there seem they only answer to the ministry instead of her but that's where they're wrong. You see there's a certain weakness they have and that is they're behind the times. They're basically living in the past refusing to move forward and that's their weakness. They think they're more powerful than their No-Maj queen but they're wrong since they seem to think people without magic can't stand against them."

"So in other words you plan to go over their heads." Geese said with a smirk impressed with Hank's strategy.

"Yes, I am." Hank responded. "I happen to have a friend that works in the palace and he is in charge of handling magic related problems. I'll simply inform him everything I found out and suggest that he grab Harry's relatives the Dursleys. However I have a feeling Dumbledore may have a spy in the neighborhood so I would advise him to act when that person is out of the house. Once he has grabbed them he'll probably have a story made up saying that the husband got a job transfer with a promotion and decided to take it and leave. After that he'll interrogate them until they tell everything they know."

"After you do that what will you do next?" Billy asked.

"Well the next step is making sure that they can't come back and claim Harry." Hank replied. "We need to find out everything we can first then we'll have to arrange for some kind of adoption for him but we're going have to find a family that is willing to take him and a wizard family is out of the question. It might take some time so I may have to take him to Gringotts to see if he is an heir to any families."

Billy just gave out a sigh. "We'll take him in." He said. "I'll sign whatever I have to besides my sister is very attached to him now and you do not want to go against her."

Hank just looked at Billy. "Very well, I'll see if I get my bosses to agree to that but I don't exactly see you as a father figure." He said.

"Then think of me as his big brother." Billy replied.

"Okay." Hank replied.

Over the next few days the strategy Hank came up with went in action as his friend manage to grab the Dursleys without alerting Dumbledore of what was going on. After an excruciating interrogation Hank had manage to find out from his friend that the Potters had signed over their rights over Harry to the Dursleys in other words disowning him making his brother the heir. Hank had informed Billy and Geese of what he had learn and figured that Dumbledore was the one behind it. He told them what he had found out when he took Harry to a wizard doctor and found out what spells were casted on him. He explained that there were spells on him that made him weak and want to kill his brother probably when he found out about his family being alive and choosing his brother over him. Hank had told them that he thought Dumbledore was probably going to use Harry as a sacrificial pawn to motivate his brother into following his plans. He also explained that he took the document that the Dursleys had saying that the Potters were willingly signing over their rights over Harry to them to a friend and found out while his father James had signed it willingly without so much of a fuss it was his mother Lily's signature that caught their attention. Apparently his friend found out that there was some hesitation in her signature like she didn't want to sign it but had no choice and she may not have know what she was signing because if she did there was a good chance that her signature wouldn't have been on it.

Then the next step to make Harry an American citizen and make sure Magical Britain could not claim him in the future came into play. Hank had flown an idea to his bosses on how to do that by suggesting they do business with Magical Britain again by making it look like they needed the business and make a deal with them that makes it look like they're the ones with the most to gain. He explained that the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge would sign any papers they presented without looking them over since he'll think he's making more money but while he's signing those papers he will also being signing documents that will allow Harry to stay in the U.S. without having to worry about Magical Britain again and there would also be some documents in there that would benefit Magical America in the future. Needless to say his plan went off without a hitch and Harry was eventually adopted by Billy and Lilly and turned his last name into Kane.

Over the years Harry has grown close to Billy and Lilly thinking of them as his siblings. Billy and Lilly had taught Harry how to wield a staff and found out that Harry was pretty good at using it. Hank got assigned as Harry's tutor since the MACUSA felt he had a better relationship with Harry as well as his case worker. Hank had found out that Harry was a very smart and bright wizard who also had access to powerful magic which made teaching him a little hard but manageable. Then there was the fact that Harry was the heir to a few houses which gave Hank a headache since that meant a lot of paperwork to fill out. As for Harry he enjoyed his new life with the Kanes but the thing he loved most was the King of Fighters tournaments. He loved watching Billy participate in them so much that he wanted to participate in one of them. To be honest Harry loved fighting , he loved it so much that he has participate in minor tournaments and won but he really wants to fight in a major one. However Billy had made it clear that there was no way Harry is going to compete in one.

HARRY AGE 15

GEESE TOWER

Harry was currently waiting in Geese's office waiting for him to show up. Geese had told him that he wanted to talk to him about something. Harry had no idea what it could be and frankly he didn't care. He never really liked Geese because of his reputation but he put his opinions aside for Billy. He knew Billy was loyal to Geese to a fault and Harry understood why since he loyal to Billy and Lilly however Harry had no loyalty to Geese and would never be loyal to him.

Harry just looked at his watched wondering how long Geese was going to keep him waiting until the door opened and Geese walked in and sat in his chair. "You took your sweet time." Harry replied while letting out a scoff.

"Sorry Harry, I had a last minute call to take." Geese said.

"Let's just get straight to the point. Why am I here?" Harry asked.

Geese just looked at Harry and gave him a small smirk. "If I didn't know any better I say you didn't like me Harry." Geese responded.

"You're right I don't like you." Harry replied. "I just keep my opinions to myself for Billy's sake."

"I admire how loyal you are to Billy and his sister." Geese said. "It makes me sad that you don't have that for me but I can understand why. After all you are a very smart boy that no one should underestimate and believe me when I say this but I don't want to make an enemy out of you." Harry just gave out a scoff hearing that. "You remind me a lot of myself Harry so much that are pasts are almost the same. You and me are both survivors in this harsh world called life."

"Skip the sermon and get to the point Mr. Howard!" Harry spat out.

Geese just gave a chuckle hearing that. "I love that attitude of yours Harry. You may not like me but I certainly like you." He said. "Anyway the reason I called you down here is because I have a job for you."

Harry just stared at Geese. "I'm sorry but last time I checked I don't work for you." Harry said as he tried to get up.

"Will you at least hear what it is?" Geese asked. Harry just sat back down and waved his hand allowing Geese to continue. "I have an item in London I have purchased. I'm sending Billy and Hein to retrieve it along with some other men I would like you to go with them."

Harry just looked at Geese. "Why do you want me to go with them?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Geese replied.

"Okay what is the item they're retrieving for you and why are you sending fighters to get it?"

"I can't tell you what it is Harry but I can tell you that there is a party interested in it."

"I take it this item is dangerous."

"It is but I can assure you I have no intention of using it. I have tried before but it did not work out."

"Okay last question. Why me? Why send me instead of someone else?"

"Because Harry I need someone of your expertise on this job."

Harry just stared at Geese. "Okay let's say I do take this job however there's something I want for payment." Harry said.

Geese just smiled at Harry and gave him a piece of paper. "Here you go Harry." He said.

Harry took a look at the paper and smirked. "An address and some money cool." He said as he placed it in his pocket. "When's the job taking place?"

"You pick up the item tomorrow." Geese replied. "Just go pack and get to the jet as quickly as you can. By the time you get to London you should have plenty of time to have some fun."

"Okay then." Harry said as he gave Geese a two finger salute and left the room.

LATER THAT DAY WITH HANK

Hank currently had a headache thanks to Harry. He had found out from Lilly that Harry went to London with Billy to help him with a job Geese had given them. He was currently exiting Geese's office after having a talk with him about why Harry went to London with Billy needless to say he didn't get much out of him except that he was going to retrieve an item in London for him. Hank knew that the item Harry and Billy were going for had to be something very important and knowing Harry there was going to be a huge mess. He knew he had to get some help and he knew just who to call. His friend in England who happens to work in the palace who happens to be in charge of handling magic related problems Edward Winston. Hank just sighed as he picked up his phone to call Edward and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings he did.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's me Hank."

"Hank, it's been a while since I last talk to you." Edward said as he let out a chuckle. "Are you calling to check on the status of Magical Britain?"

"No, it's something completely different."

"What is it?"

Harry is on his way to London."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He's helping his brother out with a job. Apparently Geese had purchased an item in London and sent Harry with Billy and Hein to get it. They'll be retrieving it tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know Harry and I just know he'll happen to get into a big street fight tomorrow!"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Keep your ears open if you hear something about a boy wielding a staff and causing a huge fight you get there right away!"

"Okay, I will but you know it would help if you could be here."

"I know which is why I'm filling out some paper work that will allow me to come to London without any problems. I'll be there as soon as I can be tomorrow."

"Okay Hank see you tomorrow."

"Okay Edward."

LATER THAT NIGHT IN LONDON

Harry and the others had just check into the hotel and while the others were getting settled for the night Harry was sneaking out of his room and out of the hotel. He was dressed up in a black shirt, leather jacket, and blue jean but most importantly he was wearing a bandana and was carrying a yellow staff in his jacket. As he got outside he pulled out a paper and read it as he began going down an alley while looking at the paper. "Okay according to these directions I'll find it somewhere around here." Harry then looked up to find a building that looked a little rundown but had a lot of people inside. He then made his way inside.

"Welcome to the Fight Pit." A voice said.

Harry looked to see a man near the door. "Where do I go to sign up and place bets?" He asked.

The man point to a room. "In that room is where you can sign up to fight and you can also place bets." He said as he took a good look at Harry. "I advise against betting on yourself if you know what's good for you."

"Well unfortunately I don't know what's good for me." Harry said as he went into the room to sign up and place money on himself to win. After signing up and placing bets on himself to win he went to the arena.

When he got there he was approached by a referee. "Are you Harry Kane?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Harry replied.

The referee just looked at Harry. "Are you related to Billy Kane?" He asked.

"Yeah he happens to be my brother." Harry replied.

The ref just gave Harry a small smirk. "Go sit down and I'll have the higher ups pick an opponent for him." He said as he left the room.

Harry just sat there in the room as he heard a voice through the intercoms. "Next fight coming up Harry Kane the brother of Billy Kane versus the unbeatable champ, the man who has yet to lose a match, and has put all of his victims in comas and intensive care The Ripper! Go ahead and place your bets now before the fight starts in ten minutes." Harry just gave a smirk at the fact that people from Billy's past are probably behind setting this up and chuckled since they had no idea who they were dealing with.

About ten minutes later Harry made his way into the center of the arena. When he got there he saw a tall well built man who's body was covered in scars that look like they were self inflicted. He took a closer look to see they looked like tally marks. 'So this is the Ripper.' Harry thought to himself as he the man pull out a knife.

The Ripper just pointed to one of his marks. "You see this spot?" He asked. "I'm saving it for you when I rip you into pieces."

Harry just rolled his eyes and let out a scoff while the ref came out. "Okay here's how it goes. There are no rules and weapons are allowed. The man left standing is the winner." He said. "Now fight!"

Harry immediately pulled out his staff as the Ripper came running towards him. Harry just let out a small smirk. "I might as well play with him a little." He said as he quickly dodged the knife swipe coming in his direction and struck the Ripper with his staff. "Is that the best you got?" Harry asked in a taunting voice.

The Ripper just let out a roar. "Hold still you little brat!" He shouted as he charged towards Harry.

Harry just kept dodging each strike while occasionally smacking him with his staff. "You're suppose to be a champ yet you can't even hit a kid! Man are you pathetic!" Harry laughed out.

Up in the stands the higher ups were getting mad that Harry was still standing let lone making a fool of their champ. They all noticed how much money he placed on himself and decided to bet against him due to the fact that he was Billy's brother and some of them were still pissed off about him not throwing the matches they told him to throw plus to them he was just a nobody. As they continued to grow mad as the match went on one of the people who had bet against Harry decided to do something about it. That person was Mundungus Fletcher. He carefully took out his wand without anyone noticing and casted a spell that caused Harry's staff to fly out of his hand.

Harry just watched as his staff flew out of his hand and into the wall. Harry just gave a sigh as he looked at the stands. He knew there was a wizard in the stands and had used magic to knock his staff out of his hands. Harry just looked at the Ripper who had a smug look like he knew he was going to win however Harry just shook his head while he gave a smirk. "You probably think I'm just like my brother." He said. "That I only know how to wield a staff and nothing else." Harry then dashed towards the Ripper in a quick flash and punched him in the gut. "You should know I'm nothing like him!" The crowd just gave out an angry roar as Harry began pounding the Ripper like no tomorrow and then swiped his leg right into the gut sending him flying.

The Ripper just gave out an angry roar. "I won't be defeated by a little punk like you!" He screamed as he pulled out another knife and ran towards Harry. "You won't deny me another mark!" Harry just smirked as he took off his bandana and threw it right in the Ripper's face stopping him. As he took the bandana off his face and threw it to the ground then looked at Harry only to see he was no longer. He then heard a whistle coming from behind him. He looked to see it was Harry who was standing behind him in a distance. He just let out another roar as he began to charge towards him with the intention of slashing him head to toe.

Harry just stood there looking at the Ripper who was charging right towards him. "Time to end this." He said as he took his right hand and swiped it towards the ground causing a wave of energy to form. "Reppuken!" Harry shouted as the energy wave went sliding towards the Ripper hitting him right into the wall right next to his staff. Harry went walking right towards him and tossed him into the ground as he then pulled out his staff. He then went to where his bandana was and picked it up putting it back on his head. "I believe I won." Harry stated as the crowd began to roar in anger at the fact that a no name punk managed to beat their champ.

Mundungus was mad as hell that Harry won and he had no intention of paying for the bet he lost so he left. However he did realize that there was still a way to make some money seeing how Harry Kane looks just like James and Charles Potter. He had a good feeling Dumbledore would pay good money for that information.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Harry had gotten out of the Fight Pit a few minutes ago. The club had almost refused to pay Harry until he made them see his point of view when pounded the people who tried to throw him out without paying him into the ground and threatened to the same to the higher ups. They made the wise decision and paid him. He was currently roaming the streets wanting to waste some time before he went back to the hotel when he noticed something that got his attention. A bunch of men about to rape a girl. Harry hated rape more than anything and decided to send those animals to the hospital before they could hurt the girl.

Nymphadora Tonks was currently on the streets of London. There has been rumors that Voldemort was after something and was sending his death eaters to get it. She had been tasked by Dumbledore to find out what it was. She was currently following a group of death eaters being lead by Rabastan Lestrange the brother in law of her Aunt Bellatrix. She could see that they were about to do something and intended to call for back up but before she could someone smacked her behind the head knocking her out.

Rabastan was surprised when he saw Tonks fall to the ground from a corner not far from his location. He looked to see Peter Pettigrew standing next to her. "Well Pettigrew, it's good to see that being the little rat you are does have it's uses." He said as he let out a grin looking at her. "Bring her over here. I say we have some fun with her."

Tonks opened her eyes to see Rabastan standing in front of her with a group of death eaters and found herself up against a wall. She knew she was trapped and couldn't get help but she and to find out what they were doing. "What are you planning?" She asked.

Rabastan just grinned. "I don't see why we have to tell you anything Nymphadora." He said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She shouted as her hair turned red.

"Yeah you won't care what your name is after we're done with you." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're a bright girl I think you can figure it out." Rabastan replied.

Tonks' eyes just grew wide in panic. "No!" She shouted as she tried to make a run for it only to be pinned to the wall by Rabastan.

"Don't try to fight it." He said as he let out a laugh. "It's funny of how life works. First I help break your aunt and now I'm going to break you."

"What do you mean by that?" Tonks asked confused by what he meant.

"Did you think your aunt really saw things the way our lord sees them?" Rabastan asked. "She didn't at first but my brother and I took our time with her. She didn't break at first but with a little bit of help from her father and aunt she shattered easily." Rabastan just let out a chuckle. "I still remember the look in her eyes when we finally broke her. Her soul was shattered into pieces sometimes I can still see a piece of her old self but it goes away after a while. I'm gonna have fun breaking you."

Tonks just grew angry at what he was telling her. She wanted to fight back so much but she knew she couldn't and now she was going to be raped. Knowing her life was over for her she just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over but opened them immediately when she heard someone shout out. "HEY! HEY! HEY!"

Just then a ball of electricity shot into the alley hitting Rabastan in the back. Tonks just dropped to the ground in shock as Rabastan let go of her and turned to see who hit him. "Who did that?!"

Harry just walked into the alley. "I did." He said. "If there's one thing I can't stand in this world it's rapist. Well that and when Joe Higashi tried to ask my sister out. She could do a lot better than him."

"You stupid muggle! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Rabastan shouted.

Harry just took a glance at him. "Trash?" He replied as he gave a smirk.

Rabastan just let out an angry growl. "I am Rabastan Lestrange brother of Rodolphus Lestrange!" He shouted.

"Okay you're trash with a name." Harry replied as Tonks let out a small laugh.

Rabastan heard her laugh and just growled. "That little laugh has just earned him an early death." He said as he looked at the other death eaters. "KILL HIM!"

Harry just ran into the center of the gang and swung his staff knocking everyone down. Peter who saw him do that quickly turned into a rat and ran off. "Oh looks like I let one get away." He said as he looked at the others. "I'll just have to add the pain I was going to give him to you guys." The death eaters all pointed their wands towards Harry as he began twirling his staff as electricity began to form a wheel that he quickly unleashed before they had a chance to fire their wands. They all dropped to the ground as their bodies lit up with sparks and let out blood curdling screams. He then looked at Rabastan.

Rabastan just growled seeing how Harry made short work of the death eaters. "I don't know what kind of muggle you are but it won't save you from my pure blood supremacy." He said as he pulled out his wand.

"I'm going to make this as painful as possible." Harry said with a smile as he took his staff and ran towards him striking him in the legs so hard that screamed in pain as he still stood. His screaming just increased louder as he then extended his staff right into his gut and shot of an electric charge. He then retracted it and struck him with it right in his jaw so hard he could hear bones breaking and he dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks. Harry seeing that he was down for good went over to him and kicked him in the side. He then dug through his pockets and pulled out Tonks' wand. "I think this is yours." He said as he handed it to her.

Tonks just looked Harry in the eyes. She didn't know what to think of him or why he had saved her but she was really grateful he showed up. "Thank you for saving me." She said.

"I don't like rapists so don't mention it." He said as he removed his bandana.

Tonks' eyes just grew wide as she saw him without his bandana. "Charles Potter?"

Harry could see she knew his brother but decided to play it off. "You got me confused with someone else." He said. "The name is Harry Kane."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you look like someone I know." She said. "It's like you could be his twin."

"Well there is a saying that everyone has someone that looks just like them in this world." Harry said as he made his way a body of a death eater.

Tonks then watched as Harry took his staff and smashed it right in hand shattering every bone beyond repair and then did the same thing to his other hand. When both hands were destroyed he then brought it down on the man's groin with full force. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelled out.

"I'm making sure that they can never use their wands or try to rape anyone ever again." Harry replied as he made his way to the next person.

"You can't do that!" She shouted as Harry did the same thing to the next person.

Harry just gave a sigh as he went to next death eater. "I know about your stupid war and frankly I don't care about it but there is one thing I care about and that's making sure scum like this never hurts another person. I know if you catch them you lock them up but they will just be released later because of who they are and you won't kill them so I'm doing the next best thing since I'm not a killer. I'm taking away the use of their hands and their manhood if they're rapists." He said as he finished with his current one and moved to the next one but before he struck he looked at Tonks. "You see the way I see it magic is a gift and these animals don't deserve it if they're going to abuse it and try to control it."

Tonks heard what he said and just stood there as he finished with the last of the death eaters and made his way to Rabastan. She wanted to stop him but she knew he was right. They would never stop and him shattering their hands beyond repair was basically the only way to stop them without killing them. She just watched as he started kicking Rabastan waking him up.

"Wake up you bastard! I want you awake for this." Harry shouted as Rabastan opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

Rabastan just looked at Harry and groaned. "You stupid muggle! You think you managed to stop me? Well you're wrong! Nothing will stop our lord's goal!" He yelled out.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his rant. "Actually I did stop you." He said. "I just want you wake for when I do it." Rabastan just looked at Harry not having a clue of what he meant when Harry then slammed his staff into his hand shattering the bones in his hands. As he let out a blood piercing scream Harry struck the next hand causing him to scream louder. He then watched as Harry just stood before his leg not knowing what was going to happen until he saw Harry raise his staff. Harry gave a smirk when he saw the look on Rabastan's face. "Say good bye to everything that makes you a man." He said as he slammed it down so hard that Rabastan passed out while screaming. With that done Harry then disassembled his staff and placed it in his jacket. He took one last look at Tonks. "Well better be going now." He said as tried to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going back to my hotel room to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow for a job." He replied as he walked off.

Tonks just stood there as Harry walked away. She could of pulled out her wand and captured him but for some reason she couldn't. She had no idea what to make of him. The fact that he didn't care about their war rang through her mind plus he looked a lot like James and Charles Potter. She knew she had to tell Dumbledore but first she had to let her boss know what had happened and think of a good story so she won't know what she was really doing.

LATER WITH DUMBLEDORE

Dumbledore was currently in thought about what his next move concerning Voldemort should be. Everything he had set for Charles was going according to his plans until the Triwizard Tournament when Voldemort was resurrected using Charles' blood and after the resurrection Voldemort had told Charles that it was his older twin brother Harry that had survived the killing curse not him. He informed Charles that he tried to summon his brother using the Goblet of Fire by his name did not come out which meant one thing Harry was dead and he had to settle for his blood instead. Charles managed to get out of there and informed Dumbledore of what he had learned that he was not The Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore was livid that everything he had done was for nothing and the worst was Harry was dead. Sure he had his own plans for Harry which would result in his death that was why he was placed with the Dursleys so they would break the boy to the point he would want revenge for being abandoned and the spells he had placed on him would ensure that he try to kill Charles. When that happened he would swoop in and save Charles claiming that Voldemort had been possessing Harry and he was still alive since a piece of his soul was in his head by doing that he would ensure Charles loyalty to him. However Harry was someone the Dursleys had trouble breaking. When he was six he began running away because the teachers and cops he turned to would help him, of course Dumbledore had picked the right people and paid them to do it but he was getting frustrated that Harry was able to do this since he had casted a spell that took away his desire to run away and it shouldn't be happening. He had no idea how Harry could do this but he had to pay the cops extra to catch him each time he ran away and each time he ran away was longer eventually Harry had managed to get away and ran to London. Dumbledore knew he had to get Harry back right away when that happened because there was a good chance someone would discover his existence and that would ruin everything he had set up. He immediately arranged for the transfer for the cops from Little Whinging that were on his payroll to find him. He would be certain that it would only be a matter of time before he was caught but a week after his eighth birthday something happened all of the devices monitoring him blew into pieces. He happened to be out of his office when it happened but when he discovered it he came to the conclusion that Harry was dead. He went to the Dursley's home hoping they would know something only to find out that they no longer lived there. Apparently Vernon had gotten a promotion and moved away. Dumbledore realized he would have to scrap his plans for Harry but just realized Harry wasn't that important. The only problem he would have would be Lily since it was very hard to get her to sign the papers he presented to her that stated she was giving up her rights over Harry. He had lied saying that it was papers stating she was giving her permission for another family to raise him because he knew he couldn't control her by say for the greater good if she knew what she was really signing. He had no problem with James since he was loyal to him and instantly favored Charles when he said it was Charles that defeated Voldemort. He knew right away he would have to change Charles' memories of what happened since he couldn't let anyone know he messed up and even though Charles loved the status of being the Boy Who Lived he couldn't take the risk of him telling anyone the truth. After doing that he just decided to continue using his plan for Charles hoping Voldemort was wrong.

As he was in thought Mundungus Fletcher came in saying he had some information that would help the order if the price was right however before he could part with it Nymphadora Tonks came running in telling about her encounter with Harry Kane and that he looked just like James and Charles Potter. Mundungus just cursed screaming that was what he wanted to sell. Dumbledore took a look at their memories and realized that it was Harry Potter. Knowing that he was alive after all this time Dumbledore realized that not all of his plans were lost. He immediately contact James and Lily to tell them what he had learned. Lily had been less trusting of him since she learned of Harry's death but seeing this as a chance to get her son back just listened. He had told them that they were going to find him tomorrow with other members of the order. He knew once he had Harry in his hands everything will go like he wants.

THE NEXT DAY

Billy, Harry, and Hein were at the building where they were going to pick up the item Geese wanted. They waited patiently for the seller to show up. When the seller then showed up he had showed them the item. Harry saw it was a Japanese scroll and made sure to take a good look at it. After the seller had given them the scroll they placed it in a briefcase and went for the entrance but before they could leave Harry who was near the entrance raised his hand stopping everyone from proceeding.

"What is it Harry?" Billy asked.

"We have company." Harry said as he pulled out his staff. He then looked at the guards that were sent with them. "When I launch my attack I want you men to get to the car immediately and drive straight to the airport. You are to get this briefcase to Southtown right away! Am I clear?"

The guards just looked at Harry unsure if they should listen to him until Billy yelled. "You him right?!" The guards just quickly agreed as Billy stood next to his little brother. "I got your back you know." He said.

"I know Billy." Harry replied. "Lilly would smack you a good one if you didn't." Harry then looked to see Hein was standing with them. "I thought you would be leaving with the others Hein."

Hein just gave a small chuckle. "Master Howard would be very upset with me if he knew I could of help but refused." He said.

"If you say so." Harry said as he went towards the door. "I'm going to draw them out now and when that happens I want you move!" With that said Harry went outside and aimed his staff towards an alley near the building and extended it screaming. "HEY! HEY! HEY!" His staff then hit someone who was somehow invisible and revealed that there were a bunch of other people with him.

The guards quickly made their way to the car with the briefcase in their possession and drove off immediately as Billy and Hein joined Harry. Billy just looked at the group in front of him. "I'm curious how did you sense these people Harry?" He asked.

"I sensed their magic." Harry replied. "This is the reason Mr. Howard wanted me with you."

"You mean that scroll is a magical item?" Billy asked.

"No the first thing I did when I saw it was scan for any magical energy and since it didn't have any I'm guessing it leads to something these morons are interested in." Harry replied.

The death eaters just looked at Billy, Harry, and Hein while the leader of the group Rodolphus Lestrange confronted him. Accompanying him was his wife Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew. "You stupid muggles! Do you have any idea who we are?!" He shouted.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "No but I have a feeling you're going to tell us." He said.

"You stupid little brat! You should respect me!" Rodolphus yelled.

"Why you haven't earn it." Harry retorted earning a laugh from Billy.

"You little brat I'll have you know I am Rodolphus Lestrange head of the Lestrange family!" Rodolphus screamed.

"So?" Harry replied with an unamused look.

While Rodolphus screamed at Harry Bellatrix took a good look at him. "Rodolphus I think he's the other Potter boy our master is looking for." She said.

Rodolphus just looked at Harry seeing the resemblance to James and Charles but before he could say anything Peter yelled out. "That's him! He's the one who attacked your brother last night!"

Rodolphus' face just turned red with rage. "He's the one who did that to Rabastan?!" He roared out.

Billy confused at what was going on just looked. "Harry what is he talking about?" He asked.

"Well I may have snuck out last night and had some fun." Harry replied.

"What kind of fun?" Billy asked.

"Breaking up a rape and making sure they could never do that again." Harry said as he let out a smile.

Rodolphus just glared at Harry after hearing his response. "YOU SMASHED BOTH HIS HANDS SHATTERING THE BONES TO THE POINT THEY CAN NEVER HEAL AND YOU DESTROYED HIS-"

Before he could finish his rant Harry yelled out. "HEY! You're in the presence of a lady and least have some modesty." He said as he pointed at Bellatrix.

Billy just sighed. "What did you do Harry?" He asked knowing he was somehow going to regret the answer.

"I destroyed his manhood." Harry casually replied while Billy just shook his head regretting that he asked though doesn't blame him as he would probably do the same thing.

Rabastan just let out an angry roar and pulled out his wand but before he could fire a spell was fire at his direction. Everyone turn to see it was Dumbledore with his order and with him was James and Lily Potter, Molly Weasley and her son Ron, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor Moody.

Harry just looked at them. "Uh can we help you?" He asked.

Lily just saw her son and wanted to instantly run to him and hug him but Dumbledore just gestured James to hold her back. He looked at Harry. "Harry my boy I need you to come with us." He said.

Harry just looked at the old man. "First off I'm not your boy. Second I don't know how you know my name but I prefer you didn't say it. And third I'm busy so get lost!" He shouted.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry and said. "Harry my name is Albus Dumbledore."

Billy instantly recognized the name and whispered to Harry. "Is he?"

"Yep." Harry whispered back. "We can't let our guard down."

"I have with me your parents." Dumbledore said as he signaled James and Lily to step forward.

Harry just took one glance at them. "I'm sorry but I'm not your son." He said. "The name is Harry Kane and the only family I have is my brother and sister. I have no parents."

Lily's heart just shattered hearing that. "But I'm your mother." She cried out.

Harry just looked at her. He could see that she honestly cared but he did not want to open any doors to the past. "I'm sorry lady but my parents are dead." He said and then decided to say something that would make her ask questions. "I was told that they died in a car crash. That they were drunk and using drugs when it happened."

Lily just looked at her son. "Who told you that?" She asked.

Dumbledore seeing that he would lose Lily if Harry told her it was her sister decided to speak before him. "Lily it is not important what is important is that we get Harry to come with us." He said.

Harry just looked at the old man. "Forget it you old goat I'm not going with you!" He shouted.

James just grew furious at hearing Harry say that. "How dare you disrespect Hogwarts' greatest headmaster!" He shouted. "You're coming with us this instant you little brat!"

James then began making his way to Harry only to have Billy point his staff in his face. "You're not going anywhere near my little brother." He said.

"I am his father! I'll do what I want!" James shouted.

"You're not his father." Billy said. "In fact you're nothing to him. Besides he doesn't need trash like you for a dad."

As this argument was going on Rodolphus just grew angry. "ENOUGH!" He screamed out getting their attention. "You're not taking this brat anywhere because I intend to kill him for what he did to my brother!"

Harry just glared at Rodolphus. "You're brother deserved what he got." He said. "He was planning to gang rape that girl right there." Harry then pointed to Tonks. "And I was not going to allow such a thing to happen!" Harry shouted as he pointed his staff at Rodolphus.

Bellatrix just looked at Harry and then Nymphadora when she heard that. "Rabastan was going to rape Nymphadora?" She said to herself as she looked at her husband. She remembered he told her that some stupid muggle launched an attack on Rabastan for no good reason yet somehow she knew he was lying. Now she knew why. She looked at her husband and said "You didn't tell me Rabastan-"

But before she could finish Rodolphus yelled out "Crucio!" firing the cruciatus spell at her. "Wives should be seen not heard." He said.

Moody hearing that Harry was the one who save Tonks last night just looked at her. "Is what he saying true? Is he the one who did that to them?" He asked.

"Yes, he is." Tonks replied.

Moody just looked at the two men with Harry studying them. He then turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, I think it's best if we retreat for now and come back after him when we have a better plan." He said. "Those two muggles with him are not your ordinary kind there's something very dangerous about them."

"Yeah right, they're just stupid muggles." Ron snorted out.

"Alastor, you're letting your paranoia get the better of you." Dumbledore replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Moody replied.

Harry looked at Rodolphus in disgust. "I can't believe you would do that to your own wife!" He shouted.

"Why not she's property of the Lestrange family, nothing more nothing less." Rodolphus replied.

Sirius and Tonks just gave a scowl at Rodolphus when they heard that. Harry just looked glared at Rodolphus. "You know the way you're going on about you're brother is really concerning." He said. "I would be surprised if you two went into the woods on weekends to play banjos and recreate that scene from Deliverance." Billy just gave out a laugh hearing that while Hein just gave a little smirk.

Rodolphus had no idea what Harry meant but he knew that the little brat was making fun of his family. "That does it! You're dead!" He yelled out. "Everyone focus on the order the little Potter boy is mine!"

Harry looked to see everyone about to fight. "Looks like we have ourselves a Mexican standoff." He said. "I wonder if anything else is going to happen."

Just then an insane laughter could be heard. Everyone looked to see it was a Japanese man wearing a black shirt and black pants. None of the wizards knew who he was however Billy, Harry, and Hein knew exactly who he was. Ryuji Yamazaki. "Well look what we have here." He said as he looked at everyone with a sadistic grin. "If it isn't Geese's lapdogs."

Billy just gave a groan. "You had to open your mouth Harry." He said as he looked at Yamazaki. "What are you doing here Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki just gave out a laugh. "Well you see I'm setting up my own yakuza group in London and I was about to go take out the current competition when I noticed you guys here and that you were having a party." He said. "I felt so left out I wasn't invited so I decided to crash it."

Billy just gave out another groan but an idea was starting to form in Harry's head. "Billy follow my lead." Harry whispered at Billy who just nodded. "Well you see Yamazaki we would love to deal with you but these people here are a bigger threat then you." He said.

Yamazaki just stared at Harry. "You're joking right?" He asked. "You're telling me that these people with sticks are more dangerous than me? Don't make me laugh!"

"It's true Yamazaki we just have no time for you." Billy replied getting where Harry was going at. "Go away so we can face them since you're no match for them."

Yamazaki just gave a deranged look at Billy and turned to the wizards there. "No match huh? I'LL SHOW YOU NO MATCH!" He screamed out as he began attacking the wizards causing the fight to start.

MEANWHILE WITH EDWARD WINSTON

Edward was currently going over the file of Harry Kane wondering what he was going to add to it after today. He remembered when Hank had called him up and told him about Harry and what was going on. At first Edward thought it was just a mistake but he was starting to remember the incidents that the wizards were causing bring their war into their world. He could never act without the queens orders and the queen apparently had no idea what was happening until Hank showed up one day in her throne room screaming at her for not doing her job of watching Magical Britain closely. Edward was about to act until Hank realized something someone had casted an imperius spell on the queen making her look the other way when it came to problems concerning the wizard world. Hank immediately removed the spell from the queen and then told her why he was there and someone had casted a spell on her to look the other way. Needless to she was livid at the fact that a wizard would do this to her she wanted to take action but Hank explained since they can't trace who casted the spell it would be his word against theirs and they would probably pin the whole thing on him. Instead he suggested they listen to his plan to back Magical America into cutting all trade with Magical Britain because of Dumbledore taking a criminal of theirs out of their custody basically helping him escape which they agreed to.

Edward knew right then and there that Hank was someone you did not want to mess with but was grateful for his help. So when Hank had called him and informed him of Harry's existence and problem he agreed to his plan and he was glad he did. He was disgusted when his team stormed the Dursley home when Arabella Figg left her home to go out of town for a few hours. He found the cupboard they Harry slept in and was disgusted that these animals were humans. He just ordered his team to grab them and anything important then start making it look like Vernon got a job offer and they moved in a hurry. After that was done the Dursleys were placed in separate interrogation rooms and Edward personally went into each one to get them to tell him what he wanted to know about Harry. The interrogation he loved the most was Vernon. That fat loud mouth walrus just started screaming and ranting about how Harry was a freak and deserved what he got. It annoyed Edward so much he decided to shut him up with force and after that was done he threatened Vernon to cooperate otherwise he'll hit him again. Needless to say Vernon sang like a bird. After that was done he called Hank and told him what he had learned. That Harry's parents had sign their rights over Harry to the Dursleys and Dumbledore was paying them extra to break Harry's spirit before his letter came. Hank thanked him for his help and asked if he could send him the document that Harry's parents signed. Edward agreed providing Hank keep him in the loop about Harry which Hank happily agreed to.

Edward just closed the file and placed it on his desk. The moment he did that he heard a knock at the door and a voice say. "Hey there old man."

Edward turned to see who it was and gave a smile. "Who are you calling old man, old man?" He said as he got out of his chair and went towards the man. "How have you been Heidern?" He asked.

Heidern just smiled at Edward. "I've been fine." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I happened to be in the city and thought I drop by to see an old friend." Heidern replied.

"I would love to talk but right now I need to keep my time open. There's a chance something might happen that will force me to get involved." Edward said.

Heidern walked to Edward's desk. "I take it it has to do with the file you were looking at." He said as he took a glance at it and saw the name. "Harry Kane is in London?"

Edward just looked at Heidern. "You know who he is?" he asked.

"Yeah I know who he is and who he was." Heidern replied. "Frankly I don't see him anything more than a teenager with a bit of a wild streak over all he's a good kid despite everything that was done to him."

"Figures you would know who he is." Edward said as he let out a laugh.

Just then another man walked in. "Mr. Winston, you told me to inform you of any loud disturbances." He said.

"You got one?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, apparently it looks like a fight is about to break out between two men with staff, one of them being a teenager, a butler, a bunch of people carrying sticks and some shady looking Japanese man." The man said as he gave Edward a paper. "Here's the location."

Edward just looked at it and then at Heidern. "I have to go. I need to assemble my men." He said.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Heidern asked.

"You know I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get on this so sure." Edward replied as the two men left the room.

BACK WITH HARRY AND THE OTHERS

Yamazaki began attacking the order throwing his arms out so fast that is was hard for them to dodge his strikes. While Billy and Hein focused on the wizards coming their way however Billy made sure to keep an extra eye on Dumbledore. As for the death eaters they were more focused on attacking the order.

The order members were getting frustrated that they were being pushed by muggles but the one who was getting pissed off the most was Ron. "I can't believe these stupid muggles are actually hurting us! We're the superior ones!" He shouted.

Moody who was currently dealing with Yamazaki just shouted out. "This is why we should of retreated Albus!" He screamed as Yamazaki then released a black reddish energy wave at him. Moody casted a shield just in time to protect him from the projectile. "They can use chi." He muttered out.

Ron who saw Yamazaki do that just turned red with rage. "How can these muggles use magic?! It's something that should only belong to wizards!" He screamed as he began launching spell after spell at Hein.

Hein just gave an unamused look while dodging Ron's spells and listening to his rants. "You are getting on my nerves young man." He said as a he began to form a red orb in his hand and placed it into the ground. Suddenly Ron and the wizards around him dropped to the ground on their knees.

"What is this magic?!" Molly screamed out.

"It's chi!" Moody yelled. "While wizards can use magic muggles can use something different than it chi. It's basically the life energy of the planet. Only those who are strong willed and are tuned to the planet can use it. It's mostly used by warriors!"

"They shouldn't be able to use it at all!" Ron yelled out as he struggled to get up. "They are stupid muggles who are suppose to be inferior to us!"

Hein just slowly made his way to Ron and stood in front of him as he then kneeled down. "Let this be a lesson to you to never underestimate your opponent." He said. "Better yet learn that humans are people who should never be underestimated." Hein then grabbed the back of Ron's head and slammed it into the ground knocking him out.

The energy soon disappeared allowing everyone affected by it to get back up. Molly who saw that her son was passed out on the ground just glared angrily at Hein. "HOW DARE YOU THAT TO MY SON!" She screamed as she began to fire spells at Hein.

Hein just gave a small sigh as he then formed a red barrier around his body that caused all of Molly's spells to bounce back towards her hitting her and knocking her out. "That takes care of the loud mouth annoyances." He said as he focused on the others.

Rodolphus just made his way to Harry. "You have insulted the honor of my family." He said as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Oh I didn't know backwoods retards had honor." Harry replied as he went into his battle stance.

Rodolphus just snarled at Harry. "You have made your last insult towards my family!" He yelled. "I challenge you!"

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're going to get." Harry replied.

Dumbledore who saw what was about to happen tried to fire a spell at Harry only for Billy to aim his staff at him. "Hey this is Harry's fight so stay out of it old man!" Billy yelled as Dumbledore barely managed to dodge the attack.

Rodolphus slowly walked towards Harry with his wand focused on. "Forget using the killing curse I'm going to slowly torture you until you crave death." He said.

Harry stared at him while holding his stance. "Are we going to fight or are you just going to bore me to death?" He asked.

"Time for you to pay brat!" Rodolphus screamed as he fired a spell at Harry.

Harry just caught the spell with his staff and waved his staff at him causing the spell to bounce back to him. Rodolphus managed to dodge it and fired another which Harry just easily dodged. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Harry taunted as he extended his staff hitting Rodolphus in the face.

Rodolphus just gave a roar of anger. "Hold still you brat!" He yelled as he fired spell after spell at Harry who just dodged each one and smacked Rodolphus with his staff.

Harry who was having fun messing with Rodolphus just decided to end it. "Okay how about I stand still? That should give you a chance to hit me." He said.

Rodolphus just smiled thinking he was stupid and just fired a spell at him. "Time for you to pay!" He yelled. He watched as his spell went towards Harry only to see him catch it with his staff somehow absorbing it.

Harry just looked at Rodolphus with a smirk. "I never said I was going to let you hit me." He said.

Rodolphus just screamed firing spell after spell at him only for him to keep absorbing them with his staff. Getting frustrated Rodolphus yelled out. "Why don't you use your magic?!" He then realized something and gave a smile. "Unless you can you magic at all."

Harry just smirked. "I never said I couldn't use magic." He said as tossed his staff in the air then formed an icy ball in his hand and tossed it at Rodolphus' feet freezing him into place. He then formed a ball of fire and ice in each hand an tossed them up at his staff causing it to absorb them as it came falling down into his hands. "You know my staff is electric add in fire and ice you got a tri-elemental blast but add in the spells you have something powerful coming your way." Harry said as he pointed his staff at Rodolphus causing a huge blast to come his way blasting him into a wall. Rodolphus just dropped to the ground on his knees as Harry walked towards him and kicked him to the ground on his back. "I win." Harry said.

The moment he said that Bellatrix just held her hands to her head as she let out a painful scream and dropped to the ground getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped fighting to see her just crying. "What have I done?" She whispered as she began to sob loudly.

Harry just looked at her and Rodolphus who just gave out a laugh. "You think you stopped me?! You're wrong I will have my revenge." He said as Harry gave out a scoff and was about to walk off but stopped in his tracks when Rodolphus said something he shouldn't have. "You said you have a sister right? I'll be sure to find her and show my pureblood superiority."

Harry just glared at Rodolphus giving him a look of hate that basically filled the area. "You know I was going to leave you on the ground like a mess but you just earned yourself the same treatment I give your brother!" Harry screamed as he raised his staff smashing both of his hands shattering the bones into pieces and made his way down to his groin. "Now you can be in the exact same pain your brother's in!" Harry shouted as he then brought down his staff smashing it as everyone watched and gave a painful look. After Harry was done he just kicked him in the side. "Stupid scum!"

Billy just went towards Harry. "Why did you do that Harry?" He asked.

"He threatened Lilly." Harry replied causing Billy to nod in understanding why he did it.

Just then a savage roar could be heard. Everyone turned to see it was Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir just gave out an arrogant laugh as he looked at Harry. "I heard about what happened to Rabastan and the ones with him last night and I have to say I'm impressed." He said as he glared at Harry. "You have the makings of an alpha however there can be only one alpha and that's ME!" Fenrir just gave out a roar.

Billy just looked at Harry. "Who is this guy?" He asked.

Harry just stared at Fenrir as he answered Billy. "That's Fenrir Greyback, he's a werewolf and a high level criminal in the wizard world." He replied. "I've read about him he's basically a wild animal who goes around infecting people making them werewolves. His main goal is to infect enough people that he would be able to take over the wizard community. The list of his crimes is big and happen to include cannibalism and attacking children." Harry said as he gave a scowl at the beast.

Remus just glared at Fenrir. "What are you doing here Greyback?!" He shouted.

Fenrir just looked at Remus and then back at Harry. "Don't talk to me you whelp!" He shouted. "In case you haven't figured out I'm here for him." He pointed at Harry. "He has everything that makes him a great warrior and I will add him to my ranks once I turn him."

Harry just smirked. "Very well I'll take you on." He said shocking everyone but before he could move towards him he was help back by Billy.

"What to you think you're doing Harry?" He asked as Yamazaki was sneaking up behind him only to be hit in the face by Billy's staff and fall down.

"Billy this is a monster who has brought nothing but suffering to a lot of people. He has broken up a lot of families and hurt a lot of people. He needs to be stopped and I know I can stop him!" Harry replied.

Billy just looked his little brother in the eyes and nodded. He could see Harry could stop Fenrir once and for all. "Kick his ass." Billy said as Harry ran towards Fenrir. Dumbledore and his order were about to stop Harry only for Billy and Hein to stand in their way. "Sorry but this is Harry's fight and he needs to do this on his own." He said.

"But Greyback is a very dangerous person he'll kill Harry!" Lily pleaded not wanting to see her son get killed after seeing him again.

"Lady, you really don't know Harry when he says he's going to kick someone's ass he'll do it and make it where they regret picking a fight with him." Billy replied.

Harry just stood in front of Fenrir. "I'll take you on Fido." He said. "We'll make it a battle where the one left standing is the winner."

Fenrir just gave a smirk. "I like your idea and believe me I'm going to enjoy breaking you down and having you submit to me." He said.

"Okay then let's make it where we have no interferences." Harry replied as he hit his staff on the ground causing a barrier to form around the area keeping everyone out. "You ready?"

"Oh, I'm more than ready runt." Fenrir responded as he went charging at full speed at Harry.

Harry quickly dodged his swipes smacked his staff right in his face letting out an electric charge. "You're gonna have to be faster than that if you want to hit me Toto." He taunted. Fenrir just let out a loud roar as Harry thrust his staff forward only for Fenrir to catch it. Fenrir smiled thinking he had Harry but failed to see Harry smirk as he jumped onto his staff while Fenrir was holding it and kicked him in the face. The impact of Harry's kick caused Fenrir to let go of the staff and stumble back as that happened Harry dashed towards him giving a left punch and right punch to his face and then punched Fenrir right in the gut.

Fenrir quickly regained his senses after that blow as Harry jumped back and grabbed his staff. "Forget turning you I'm going to kill you instead!" He roared out as he lunged at him. Harry quickly sidestepped him evading his attack he then aimed and extended his staff only for it to miss him and hit a fire hydrant causing it to spit out water. "You missed." Fenrir said with a smirk.

Harry just smirked back. "Did I?" He asked as he ran towards Fenrir slamming his staff into the ground while lifting himself up and jumping towards him delivering a powerful kick right into his chest that sent him stumbling backwards towards the water spewing out. "Quick question what does water conduct?" He asked.

"What does that stupid question have to do with this?!" Fenrir barked out.

Harry just gave a mischievous smirk. "Because water conducts electricity and you happen to be standing on it." Harry answered causing Fenrir to look down to see he was standing in water and realized too late what Harry was about to do as he extended his staff into the water letting out an electric shock that electrocuted Fenrir. When Harry retracted his staff he was surprised to see Fenrir still standing but before he could make a move Harry dropped his staff as he took his right hand followed by his left hand swiping it towards the ground causing a wave of energy to form followed by the second swipe which caused it to grow. "Double Reppuken!" Harry shouted as the energy wave went sliding towards Fenrir hitting him.

However instead of hitting the ground Fenrir was somehow barely standing glaring at Harry. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED! I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED!" He roared out. As he began charging again at Harry who then tossed his staff in the air and kneeled to the ground placing both of his hands on the ground.

As Harry did that Billy realized what he was about to do. "I can't believe the boss taught him that." He said.

Hein just gave a small smile. "Master Howard told me that he once saw Harry perform a reppuken with ease. When he asked Harry how he did that Harry just told him that he saw Master Howard use it and memorized how he performed it. He said he wanted to at least give it a try and managed to do it on the first try needless to say Master Howard was impress and wanted to teach Harry a little bit of his style not giving him much choice in the matter." Hein replied. "While teaching him Master Howard discover that Harry has an excellent memory and is basically a prodigy in fighting. He basically said when push comes to shove Harry is someone you do not want to underestimate and somehow even when the odds are bleak he will somehow win."

"Yeah I know." Billy replied as Yamazaki got up and tried to attack Billy again only to be knocked out by his staff.

As Fenrir closed in on him, Harry began channeling into the ground causing a strong wind to appear around him as Harry's staff then fell to the ground standing up behind Fenrir who was inches away from Harry. Suddenly a tornado formed around Harry lifting Fenrir up into the air as Harry screamed. "RAGING STORM!" Lightning struck Fenrir as the strong wind pushed him back causing him to land back first on Harry's staff. "Time to finish this!" Harry yelled as he rushed to his staff. "Consider this the justice that all of your victims deserve!" He shouted as he grabbed his staff causing a strong electric charge to electrocute him. "Not done yet!" Harry then lifted his staff up with Fenrir still on it as he jumped up into the air with it. Once in the air Harry pulled his staff back releasing Fenrir only to jab him in the back causing him to face the ground. Harry then smacked his staff onto his back causing Fenrir to land face first on the ground but it it wasn't over for Fenrir as Harry came down with full force smashing his staff into Fenrir's spine shattering it into pieces beyond repair. "Now it's over." Harry said as he released the barrier around them and made his way to Billy and Hein. "He's not going to be a threat to anyone ever again." Harry said.

Remus just made his way to Fenrir seeing that he was still alive somehow but in a lot of pain. Fenrir saw Remus and yelled out. "What are you looking at whelp!" He tried to move only to find out he couldn't. "What the?! I can't move!"

All the wizards looked at Harry as Remus asked. "What did you do to him?"

Harry just looked Remus straight in the eyes and said. "I shattered his spine into pieces beyond repair. He will never walk, run, let alone move on his own ever again."

A cold chill went down the wizards spines when they heard his response. "Harry how could you do something so dark?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry just gave the man an annoyed look. "No it would of been dark if I killed him." He replied. "Instead I took away his will to live."

"Harry what you did was wrong and you shouldn't have done it." Dumbledore responded.

"I read about Fenrir Greyback and your order believe me when I say it I did the right thing." Harry snarled out as he glared at the old man. "Fenrir Greyback is nothing more than a wild animal who forsaken his humanity a long time ago. Your answer by hitting him with a powerful stunner and sending him to prison hoping he would somehow redeem himself won't work on him. You see he's like a mad dog, it has no sense to stop and the only way to stop it is to put it down but if you ask me death is far too good for him. No, he loves to run, hunt, but more importantly infect people and by shattering his spine I take the things he loves the most away from him leaving him with nothing. I basically took his will to live away but left him alive for reason."

"And what's that reason Harry?" Remus asked.

"Because he'll probably want to die now and what's better than leaving him alive knowing he can never do anything on his own ever again." Harry replied. "If you ask me it should give the families of his victims some justice knowing he lost all reason to keep going."

Everyone just stayed silent as a voice could be heard. "Kill me." Everyone looked to see it was Fenrir. Remus just gave a satisfied look seeing him like that and walked away. He agreed with Harry leaving him alive like this is a proper punishment for him while Moody gave out a laugh. He agreed with what Harry did sure it may have been brutal but Harry has made it where he couldn't hurt anyone again.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry. He knew he was going to have trouble with him but he needed him in his hands. "Harry, I'm going to insist you come with me." He said. "You clearly been corrupted and need my guidance to help set you on the right path."

Harry just glared at Dumbledore as he raised his staff with Billy raising his along with him. "The hell I am old man!" He shouted. "The only way to get me is if you kill me."

As Billy and Harry focused on Dumbledore and Hein focused on the others they failed to realize Yamazaki getting up and about to launch a sneak attack on them but before he could somebody screamed "I don't think so!" as a projectile shaped like a cutting X hit Yamazaki smashing him into the wall. Everyone looked to see it was Commander Heidern with Edward Winston and a whole bunch of soldiers with their guns focused on everyone.

"That's enough!" Edward shouted. "Everyone stand down now or I will tell my men to fire!"

Peter seeing was about to pull out his wand to turn into a rat and run away only for Harry to extend his staff towards him nearly hitting him. "Don't even think about running off Rat Boy." Harry said. "You got away from me last night but if you decide to run know this. I will hunt you down and when I find you I'll beat you to the point you wish I punished you like Fenrir." Peter hearing that just dropped to the ground shaking like a coward knowing Harry wasn't bluffing.

Edward just stepped towards Harry. "You must be Harry Kane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he put his hand out.

"Thanks." Harry said as he shook it. "And you are?"

"Ah forgive me." Edward said as they broke off their handshake. "My name is Edward Winston, I happen to work for the queen. My job is handling situations involving wizards when they're causing problems for the people outside their world and deal with them."

Ron hearing that spat out. "You're just muggle! You can do anything to hurt us!"

Edward just glared at the boy. "You wizards don't seem to realize that it's the queen who rules Britain and while she allows you to self govern your world you still answer to her! She can order us to launch an attack on your world and believe me when I say this you will not stand a chance if that happens!"

"You muggles are nothing but liars!" Ron shouted. "You make it sound like we should fear you when it's the other way around! You have no power over us and-"

Before Ron could continue any more he was knocked out by Harry's staff. "I'm sorry but he was giving me a headache and I wanted him to shut up." He said.

Edward just smiled at him. "Thank you for that." He said. Molly Weasley was about to scream only to be knocked out by Hein who didn't want to hear her rant.

Heidern looked at the area and noticed the person he hit was Ryuji Yamazaki. "What's Yamazaki doing here?" He asked.

"He said something about setting up his own yakuza group here." Harry replied.

Edward hearing this said. "Come to think of it I did hear a strange rumor that there was a yakuza group being set up but I just thought it was a rumor and nothing else."

Heidern just shook his head. "When it comes to Yamazaki, it's best to be prepared for anything." He said as he pulled out some cuffs and slapped them on him. "I'll be taking him with me later."

Just then Amelia Bones showed up with a couple of aurors with her. Kingsley Shacklebolt being among them. She was shocked to see the wizards in front of her out in the open along with Edward Winston and his soldiers but the thing that was shocking her the most was Bellatrix Lestrange curled up in a ball crying for forgiveness, Rodolphus Lestrange in the same situation his brother was in last night, Peter Pettigrew curled in a ball shaking in fear, and the most shocking of all Fenrir Greyback laying chest down on the ground crying for someone to kill him. She looked at the other wizards there and saw that the death eaters were just knocked out and then noticed Dumbledore and his order with her auror Tonks and Alastor Moody being with them. Then she saw the other people there one a soldier with handcuffs on a deranged looking Japanese man, a butler, and two men dressed in blue jeans and wearing leather jackets with bandanas on their heads. She took a closer look at the younger one and saw that he looked just like Charles Potter. She shook her head and sighed. She wanted answers. "Edward, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's sort of a long story Amelia." He replied. "I just heard from Hank yesterday telling me to be prepared for a fight today concerning this young man." Edward then pointed at Harry. "I had no idea that death eaters were here otherwise I would of informed you."

"Hank? As in Hank Harris?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to be here today I wonder what is taking him so long." Edward replied.

Just then Hank appeared in the street. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he took a good look around at what happened and just shook his head and groaned in frustration. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I would of been here sooner but I received an interesting call from Gringotts." He said as he turned his head and looked at Harry. "Harry apparently the goblins called to inform me about the transfer of everything in the Lestrange vault to yours and called to inform that they found a cursed object in one of them and if you knew about it. Do you mind telling me why everything in the Lestrange vault is being transferred to yours?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said. "Do you think it could be due to the fact that I beat that guy there who said he was the head of the Lestrange family?" Harry asked as he pointed to Rodolphus.

Hank took a look at Rodolphus and saw he was in a lot of pain. "What did you to him Harry?" He asked. Harry just walked up to Hank and whispered in his ear what he done when he was done Hank just gave him a disturbed look. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He yelled out.

"What? I gave him the same treatment I gave his brother last night." Harry replied.

"You did the same thing to Rabastan Lestrange last night?" Hank asked in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Yeah along with the death eaters with him." Harry answered.

Hank just gave out a loud groan as he then noticed something else Fenrir Greyback. "Is that Fenrir Greyback?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"What did you do to him?"

"I shattered his spine." Harry casually replied.

Hank just shook his head. "Harry you're going to be the death of me." He said as he looked at him. "Tell me how this whole mess with Lestrange happened."

"Well last night I saw him and a bunch of death eaters about to rape that girl there." Harry answered as he pointed at Tonks.

Amelia just went wide eyed with shock. "Auror Tonks is this true?!" She shouted.

Tonks just looked at her superior knowing she was in trouble. "Yes ma'am." She replied.

"We'll talk about this later." She said as she then looked at Harry. "Continue young man."

"Well anyway I decided to step in and save her. When I showed up rat boy over there." Harry pointed at Peter who was still shaking. "Managed to get away but I'm stopped all of them and took them down hard. After that I shattered their hands so they could never use their wands again since they would somehow get off and as for the other thing well you know I don't like rapist and I did that to make sure they could never to it to anyone ever again."

"Get to Rodolphus now." Hank said knowing it was going to be a headache of a story.

"Well you see a little bit after we got the item Geese had purchased I sense some magic nearby and figured it was wizards. Apparently they were there for it." Harry said waiting for Hank to ask about the item.

"We'll get to the item later just keep going." Hank replied.

"Anyway long story short rat boy over there told Rodolphus that I was the one who attacked his brother and he did not take kindly to that. Then those wizards showed up and insisted I come with them but I told them no. They weren't going to take no for an answer so it pretty much turned into a Mexican standoff which we worked in our favor when Yamazaki showed up and we tricked him into think they were a bigger threat to him. So the fight broke out and Rodolphus wanted to fight me which I accepted and won."

Hank just looked at Harry knowing there was something important there and that Harry probably didn't know what it was. "Harry what were his words to you before the fight?" He asked.

Harry just thought for a moment. "He said something about me insulting the honor of his family and he challenged me which I willingly accepted." Harry replied.

Hank just put his hands to his head and started to growl. "HARRY YOU MORON YOU WERE CHALLENGED TO A DUEL! AND YOU COULD OF LOST EVERYTHING YOU OWN IF YOU HAD LOST AFTER ACCEPTING!" He screamed out.

"Really? I thought it was just a challenge to a fight." Harry replied.

"Harry remember what I taught you that if someone introduces themselves as a head of family to watch what they say because you end up in a dual that could cost you everything you own?" Hank asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said. "I should of paid better attention to him but I was too busy insulting him."

"Why can't you be like a normal teenage boy?" Hank asked. "Get a girlfriend and make out with her. Stay out past your curfew. That sort of thing but no! Instead I got a teenage boy who loves to go to fight clubs for the thrill of the fight not caring about the aftermath you leave!"

"Oh come on Hank you know you like me." Harry replied.

"Oh I like you Harry. I just don't like the headaches that come with you!" Hank responded as he took a deep breath and began to calm down. "Now tell me about the item."

"It was a Japanese scroll." Harry replied. "I sensed nothing magical about it but chances are it leads to something big."

"I sort of wish I knew what was on it." Hank said.

"I can tell you." Bellatrix replied.

Harry just looked at her and then Hank. "Oh yeah something happened when I defeated her husband. She just dropped to the ground and began crying like no tomorrow saying she was sorry and that she can't believe what she had done. What's that about?"

Hank just shook his head. "Sounds like some sort of marriage contract signed by her parents that give the her husband and head of the family full control over her emotions and mind. Sometimes it doesn't work if the person has strong mind and will but they can be broken if given the right spells, potions, and tortures." Hank said as he gave a disgusted growl. "Those things are not allowed in America which is why I never told you about them. Anyway since you defeated her husband you basically destroyed the contract over her since you also destroyed the Lestrange family for good." Hank said that part with a disgusted look.

"What kind of monster would make that kind of contract?" Harry asked.

Sirius approached them along with Tonks. "It sounds like something my mother and uncle would come up with." He said.

"Rabastan said that he and his brother had help from my grandfather and great aunt." Tonks replied.

Hank just approached Bellatrix and asked. "Could you tell us what was on the scroll?"

Bellatrix looked at him. "I don't exactly know but Voldemort said it would lead him to the power of an eight headed serpent." She replied.

Heidern's eye just went wide hearing that. "Orochi." He muttered out. He turned to Edward and said. "Edward I request that I be given custody of that woman. She may have very important and vital information that may be crucial to an upcoming threat."

Edward just looked at Heidern."That bad huh?" He asked as he walked towards Amelia. "Amelia, this is Commander Heidern the commander of the Ikari Warriors. His group handles dangerous threats around the world. He has requested permission to take this woman since she may have information to an upcoming threat to the world and no I don't believe it's Voldemort."

Amelia just sighed. She didn't know anything about the Ikari Warriors but she knew Edward. He has always been honest and straight forward with her. She knew he was telling the truth. "Very well Edward, Commander Heidern can take her but you should know the ministry may send dementors after her." She said.

"Yeah, I would advise them against that." Edward replied. "If your ministry does launch an attack on them then they will retaliate and bring everything down. They're not aligned with any country and if you attack them you're pretty much saying you're a threat to the world."

"I'll be sure to let them know that." Amelia said as she then turned to face Hank and Harry. "Now Mr. Harris could you please tell me who this boy is?"

Hank just sighed. "This is Harry Kane. He is a wizard to the U.S." He replied.

"That's not true." Dumbledore responded.

Hank just glared at the old man. "Then why don't you tell us who he is if he isn't a wizard of the U.S. Dumbledore." He replied.

Dumbledore just looked at Hank and then Amelia. "He is Harry Potter the older twin brother of Charles Potter." He said.

Amelia just went wide eyed with shock. "That's impossible. There wasn't any record of his existence!" She shouted.

"That's because that didn't report it. In fact nobody knows of his existence besides Edward, the my bosses at the MACUSA, and me." Hank replied. "He basically doesn't exist in Magical Britain and since he doesn't exist it was easy for him to be come a wizard for the U.S."

"He belongs here with his family." Dumbledore said.

"They are not his family and they have no rights to him." Hank responded.

"He was born in Magical Britain so he needs to stay here and learn his magic otherwise he'll lose it." Dumbledore replied.

"Not going to happen." Hank said. "I was his tutor and basically taught him everything he needed to know. He was an excellent student and was able to master what I taught him easily and it doesn't matter if he was born here you can't take away his magic."

"Hank what is going on?" Amelia asked confused at the banter going between Dumbledore and him.

Hank just pulled a file out of his jacket. "I'm so glad I brought this with me." He said as he handed it to Amelia. "On there is everything about Harry. The first page will give you all the answers you need and the rest just contains investigation notes and other documents. Be sure to show your boss these documents since it's probably about time he knew what he signed."

Amelia took a look at the first page and then shut it after reading it. "Dumbledore you have no right over Harry and he's an American citizen with a new family. You can't take him away from his family and if you try Magical America will retaliate." She said.

Dumbledore just looked at her confused. He had no idea what was happening but he knew it wasn't good. He needed Harry for his plans to work. "Amelia he belongs here with his family." He said.

"His family is in the U.S." Amelia replied. "He has no family here."

"What are you talking about?!" Lily shouted.

Amelia just looked at Lily and gave her a sympathetic look. "Lily he's not your son anymore. You and James signed over your rights to him to your sister." She said.

Lily just dropped to the ground hearing that. "No I couldn't have! I wouldn't give up my rights!" She shouted as she glared at Dumbledore. "You sent him to my sister and made me give up my rights?!" She screamed at him.

"Lily, I did what I thought was best." He said. "As for the papers somebody must of switched them out. I would never do such a thing."

Hank saw that Dumbledore was trying to cover his own ass and decided to add more fuel to the fire. "Would you like for me to tell you how I came across Harry?" He asked.

Lily looked at Hank. She was desperate to know about her son. "Yes please tell me." She answered.

"Very well, but please know there was an incident nine years ago that plays into this story and it's very important that I tell it." Hank replied.

Dumbledore immediately realized what he meant and tried to stop him. "Mr. Harris that event has nothing to with this." He said.

"You're wrong about that old man. That event is the very reason why you can't have Harry back." Hank replied.

"Just tell me what it is!" Lily shouted.

"Nine years ago there was a serial rapist and killer lurking in America, he happened to also be a wizard which put him in our sights." Hank said. "We managed to catch him and we intended to put him on trial but Dumbledore showed up. He claimed that he was under the imperius curse however we said if that was true then he wouldn't mind us giving him veritaserum. Instead of letting us give it to him Dumbledore summoned his phoenix and took off with him." Everyone just looked at Dumbledore hearing this as Hank continued. "Now I was not going to drop this and figured out another way to grab him. I knew if we searched his place we would find items he had taken off his victims as trophies since he did that with every victim but we couldn't search his place without a warrant. It took hours but when we got one we found everything in his place was gone. Cleared out with not one single trace that he was ever there."

"That doesn't prove Dumbledore was behind it!" James yelled out.

"Actually he had a hand in it and we have proof." Hank said shocking everyone. "You see no-majs, that's what we call muggles in the U.S., have made breakthrough in science managing to track a person's DNA to crime scenes so we decided to try something similar. We had something made that would allow us to track someone's magical signature to there place of origin. We found several magical signatures there that had belonged to Magical Britain but we could not pursue since you refuse to progress with the rest of the world and would probably claim that we were setting you up. Now you probably think we could do anything about it but your wrong we did something about it. We cut off all trades and businesses with Magical Britain."

"In case you haven't kept up with the times we have trades and business with Magical America!" James yelled. "And if Dumbledore said that man was under the imperius curse then he was! Why else would he say that he was if he wasn't."

Hank just smiled and replied. "I'll be getting to why we're doing business with your country again in a few minutes but I'll answer your question first. The reason he claimed that was because that man happens to come from a very powerful and wealthy wizard family. He also happens to be a huge contributor to the ministry and Dumbledore's order which is why they would claim that he was under the imperius curse and refused to let us give him veritaserum!"

Everyone just stared at Dumbledore hearing that. "I assure you that man was under the imperius curse." He said.

Hank just rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to the story. Even after we cut off all trade I still wanted some justice so I broke a few rules and paid a visit to the queen after I found out she was not paying close attention to Magical Britain and their activities. When I saw her I realized she was under the imperius curse which is why nothing was being done. I immediately removed it and informed her of what happened. Now she wanted to take action but I told her since we couldn't trace who casted the curse on her they would probably accuse me of doing it instead so I told her if she wanted to at least get even she would help back our plan to cut off trade with Magical Britain. Now about two years later Billy Kane here." Hank pointed to Billy. "And his sister Lilly." Hank then noticed Lily. "That's with three L's. One in front and two before the last letter. Came to London on business for Billy's boss. Now Lilly decided to visit some old places since her brother and her used to live here but a few men who had a grudge against Billy noticed her and intended to rape her but she was rescued by Harry who was living on the streets at the time since he ran away. Anyway Lilly managed to get away and ran into her brother who then rescued Harry and brought him back to the U.S. with them. Now a day later in the U.S. a Buddhist Monk by the name of Sokaku Mochizuki was walking by when he noticed Harry. He claimed Harry was heavily cursed and possessed then performed an exorcism on him which got my office to notice a huge burst of magic coming from the area so they sent me to investigate it. By the next day I managed to trace the source of magic back to Harry and was very surprised to see him since he looks just like his father and brother. I had no idea what was going on but I knew it warranted an investigation so I let my bosses know what I found out. They had no idea what to think since no one knew Charles Potter had a twin so they asked me to talk to Harry and I did. Harry told me what I wanted to know and how he was treated by his aunt and uncle. Now I knew they had answers which I wanted but couldn't exactly go there myself for them so I decided to call an old friend for help." Hank then pointed to Edward.

"Hank called me and told me what he found out which was a surprise to us since we didn't know Charles Potter had a twin as well." Edward said. "He asked me to grab his aunt, uncle, and cousin and get the answers about Harry so I took a team there to grab them. After we grabbed them we then proceeded to search the house for anything important but we also found something disturbing. We found where they made him sleep. A cupboard under the staircase. It was disgusting. Besides that we found old blood stains belonging to Harry all over the house and a document stating that James and Lily Potter willingly give up their rights over Harry to the Dursleys. After retrieving the document I sent it to Hank and since I had the Dursleys locked up and their son sent to a school that should straighten him up it was basically worthless."

"After that the next step was finding Harry a family which was easy since the Kanes offered to take Harry in making him their sibling but there was one little problem. Making sure Magical Britain couldn't come back to claim him. Since the document the Potters signed made it where he was disowned they couldn't get him back but the ministry that was another problem. They could claim him back saying he was a citizen of Britain since he was born there but there was a way to stop them from doing that and that was to open trade and business with them again. You see the plan was to make it look like we needed to do business with them again and make an offer so tempting to them that they would easily agree to it since your minister happens to be very greedy. Now all he needed to do was sign some papers which he did but he didn't bother to read them since there were papers in there that would allow any citizen of Magical Britain to seek refuge in the states provided an investigation and become a citizen erasing whatever connection to Magical Britain they had making it impossible for them to claim them ever again." Hank explained.

Dumbledore was shocked at what he just heard. The ministry had no claim to him which would explain why the Goblet of Fire could not summon him. He was no longer a Potter and the goblet had recognized it since Fudge had signed that paper. He was furious but he then remembered what Hank said about the goblins telling him about the Lestrange vault being transferred to his. He knew it was a long shot but he had to do it. After all it was for the greater good. "Excuse but I can't help but remember you telling Harry about the Lestrange vault being transferred to his which makes me wonder if he is a heir to any houses is he?" He asked.

Hank just smiled. "Yes he is." He answered. "But before you say that he has to stay in Magical Britain because of that you should know that your minister also signed a paper allowing any house or heir to a house to seek refuge and citizenship in the states taking everything with them pending an investigation and that if we agree then they ministry can't do anything to stop them otherwise that would result in retaliation from us."

Dumbledore just stood there defeated. He could not believe Fudge was so stupid enough not to read what he was signing and he knew if they tried making it public on how they were tricked in the wizarding world that they would just be a laughing stock. To make matters worst any house could leave Magical Britain taking everything they have if they wanted to seek refuge in the U.S. He knew there was nothing he could do but try to play on Harry's sympathy. "Harry, you're parents made a mistake." He said. "Surely you can't be cold hearted to hold a grudge against them forever?"

Harry just looked at Dumbledore. "Sorry old man but I don't care if they made a mistake." He said. "They gave me up and didn't bother to see me. They didn't even let me know they were alive instead I thought they were dead and don't you dare tell me it was for my own safety because then you'll be implying that the beatings I got from my aunt and uncle is what they wanted as well. Bottom line if they want my forgiveness then they can come to the states to get it otherwise leave me alone." Harry then went back to Billy and Hein who just got off the phone with Geese telling them the item should be in Southtown in a little bit leaving Dumbledore standing with a look of defeat on his face.

Hank meanwhile was talking to Amelia. "Sorry you had to find out about this Amelia." He said. "I hope you have no hard feelings."

Amelia just sighed. "Hank if I was mad about this I would be yelling at you right now." She replied. "All of this is on Fudge's hands but you did make it easy for my family just in case the war got worse and I need to send my niece to the states."

"You know I would vouch for your family." Hank replied.

"Yes, I do Hank." Amelia replied. "Which makes me wonder why you have a job as an auror instead of someone higher up? I get the feeling that those documents were your idea."

Hank just smile. "I prefer to think of my job as a jack of all trades job." He replied. "And while I have been offered a job higher in the ranks I prefer this one instead since I would probably be in an office surrounded by papers and get lots of headaches. I'm a hands on sort of guy although this job does come with it's share of headaches." He said as he glared at Harry. "Anyway I better get back to the states and take those three with me." Amelia just waved good bye at him as she made her way to her aurors and issued them to arrest the death eaters there, get Rodolphus and Fenrir to a hospital, and let Dumbledore and his order go since most of this damage was caused by Harry. Hank just made his way to Billy, Hein, and Harry. "Alright you three time to go." He said. "I'm going to teleport us back."

However Harry just held his hand up. "Hold it Hank there's something I need to do first." He said as he made his way to Mundungus Fletcher. "YOU!" He screamed as he pointed at him. "You owe me money from last night at the Fight Pit since you bet against me and lost!"

Billy's eyes just went wide with shock. "You went to the Fight Pit, Harry?!" He shouted.

"Yeah they put me up against the champ and I won." He replied. "And this loser ran out without paying what he owes me!"

"I don't have to pay you a damn thing!" Mundungus shouted. "As far as I know you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat!" Harry shouted back. "If you want to talk about cheating then how about the fact that you used magic to make my staff go flying out of my hand since you thought I wouldn't be able to fight without it!"

As Harry and Mundungus continued screaming at each other Hank just grew angry as his face turned red. "HARRY! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" He shouted.

"But he owes me money!" Harry yelled out.

"If you don't get over here now then I'm going to tell your sister what you did today and last night!" Hank shouted. Harry's face turned pale with fear hearing that as Billy started laughing. Hank noticed this and said. "And why are you laughing? What do you think she'll do to you when she finds out you let this happen?"

Billy just turned pale hearing this. "Harry let's go!" He shouted.

Before he could make it towards them he was stopped by Lily. "Are you sure you won't stay?" She asked.

Harry just sighed seeing her like this but he needed to make it clear. "Look there's no way I'll ever set foot in this country again." He said causing her to give out a sad look making him feel guilty. Seeing this Harry thought of something and said. "Unless there was a King of Fighters Tournament and I got a place on my brother's team. Other than that I don't see that happening." He said walking off just leaving her with a small sliver of hope.

As Harry made his way back Billy looked at him. "I heard what you said and forget it. You're not getting on our team if there's a KOF tournament." He said.

"Oh come on! I basically proved I'm a great fighter!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah you are but there's no way I'm letting you on my team if I participate." Billy replied.

"Then maybe I should form my own team!" Harry replied.

"That's not going to happen!" Billy shouted.

Hank just groaned. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" He yelled out shutting them up as he focused and teleported them out of there taking them home.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
